Amor incondicional
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Una misteriosa chica llamada Emma llega a Berk y al encontrarse con los dragones revela que fueron ellos quienes la cuidaron y criaron desde que era una bebé, exepto dientepua que fue su mejor amigo, pero no saben que con su llegada habra grandes descubrimientos y sorpresas ¿acaso emma se esta enamorando?. Entren y descubranlo
1. Lo que dejamos atrás

**Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia de otra de mis series favoritas "Dragones de berk", y aprovecho a decirles que esto será más bien como una saga de 4 historias y esta historia toma lugar al final de la segunda temporada, espero que les guste y espero que sea de su agrado que lo disfruten, comenzamos…**

Capitulo. 1. Lo que dejamos atrás

Era una agradable tarde en berk todos haciendo terminando de hacer lo suyo ya que pronto caería la noche, pero en cierto lugar se encontraban los integrantes de la academia de dragones y ese lugar era la enorme roca donde observaban a sus amigos para demostrar sus nuevas maniobras

-Muy bien ¿quién empieza?- dijo hipo que estaba montando a chimuelo

-Yo- dijo brutilda

-No, yo- dijo brutacio y ambos empezaron con un duelo de miradas

-Chicos- dijo hipo tratando de recordarles que tenían el mismo dragón

-Oh, es cierto- dijo brutacio

-Es muy fácil de olvidar- dijo brutilda; entonces ellos comenzaron con su "rutina" que era más esquivar las rocas para no golpearse y al final regresar agitados

-Casi morimos- dijo brutilda

-Sí…fue asombroso- dijo brutacio feliz

-Mi turno- dijo Patapez entonces alzo el vuelo ir al menos logro hacer una trayectoria más grande que la vez pasada

-Wow, eso es ir veloz, verdad gordontua- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Prepárense que es el turno del gran patán- dijo con mucha confianza la cual se acabó cuando dientepua bajo en picada tratando de molestar a patán, después empezó a dar vueltas para que patán se cayera

-Detente estúpido dragón- grito patán pero antes de volver dientepua se prendió en fuego quemando un poco a patán y luego se encontraba de vuelta con sus amigos

-Wow, eso fue genial tenemos que intentarlo nosotros- dijo brutacio mientras brutilda asentía

-Bueno voy yo- dijo Astrid mientras alzaba vuelo, ella caía en picada mientras daba vueltas y antes de tocar el agua volaron hacia arriba luego esquivaban las rocas en zig-zag para luego lanzar espinas a una gran roca y cuando Astrid y tormentula se acercaban Astrid subió por las espinas y al llegar arriba volvió a subir a tormentula y luego regresaron a sus puestos

-Intenta superar eso- dijo a hipo

-Bueno chimuelo veamos si podemos ganarles- dicho esto chimuelo alzo vuelo y al llegar arriba hipo se soltó y ambos cayeron y justo cuando parecía que ya no podía hacer nada regreso a sentarse en chimuelo se dirigían a las rocas cuando hipo se volvió a soltar y fue saltando de roca en roca mientras chimuelo les disparaba al final hipo cayó sobre chimuelo y ambos volaron a hacia arriba mientras chimuelo lanzaba una bola de plasma; y volvieron a sus puestos

-Bueno parece que quedo claro quien gano- dijo Patapez mientras los demás asentían; entonces Astrid miro el horizonte y se le ocurrió una idea

-¿Qué tal si damos un último paseo antes de que anochezca?- a todos les pareció una buena idea, lo que no sabían era que sus dragones no se sentían con mucho ánimo para volar en ese instante, ya que justo ese día, en ese instante, hace dos años habían dejado atrás algo muy importante para ellos, pero no querían decepcionar a sus jinetes por lo que alzaron vuelo

-Nos golpeamos, nos peleamos, patán se quemó el trasero…- decía brutilda

-Oye- dijo patán desde lejos

-…no hay mejor manera de terminar este viernes- termino brutacio

-Solo que hoy no es viernes es martes- dijo Astrid

-¿En serio?- dijeron ambos torton

-Sí, hoy martes 18 de marzo- dijo Patapez, eso ocasiono que gordontua se deprimiera -¿estás bien chica?

-!¿De marzo?¡, creí que aun estábamos en enero- dijo brutacio confundido a lo que los demás solo negaron a la irrevocable ignorancia de su amigo

-¿Saben que día es hoy?- pregunto hipo

-Cómo olvidarlo, hoy hace ya dos años fue cuando dijiste que habías atrapado a un furia nocturna- dijo Astrid

-Y de que nadie te creyera- dijo patán

-Pero fue el comienzo de que hoy hayamos hecho la paz con los dragones- dijo Patapez con una sonrisa

-Sí, el día en que derrotamos a la muerte roja y los dragones empezaron a vivir aquí fue definitivamente el mejor día en la historia- dijo Astrid

-Si- dijeron todos al unísono

**Platica entre dragones**

-Oíste chimuelo…18 de marzo- dijo tormentula

-Sí, lo se hace ya dos años que nos fuimos de casa sin saber que no volveríamos- dijo con tono triste

-¿Qué creen que haya sido de ella?- pregunto repentinamente barf

-¿Creen que…este bien?- dijo belch, eso hizo que dientepua se enojara

-!Claro que está bien, no seas idiota, ella se sabe cuidar sola¡- dijo muy furioso a tal grado que por un momento se prendió en fuego

-Dientepua, sabes que eso no es verdad, ella siempre estaba con nosotros para que la cuidáramos, ella dependía de todos nosotros- dijo chimuelo viendo a todos sus amigos –siempre fue así desde que nació…y tú no estuviste ahí en ese momento que digamos- dijo molesto

-Ya basta ustedes dos, no es el momento ni el lugar para que se pongan a pelear- dijo tormentula

-Tienes razón- dijo chimuelo

-¿Ustedes…la extrañan? Porque yo si- dijo gordontua

-Yo también- dijo belch

-Y yo- dijo barf

-La extraño mucho- dijo tormentula

-También yo- dijo chimuelo y noto que dientepua se había quedado cayado -¿y tú?-

-Ella esa vez me pregunto si me podía quedar con ella…para que si tardaban yo estuviera ahí cuando ella despertara…pero le dije que no, que tenía que ir con ustedes- dijo notablemente triste –y le habíamos prometido estar antes de que despertara, pero no fue así- y entonces lo soltó –la extraño mucho, era mi mejor amiga-

-Estamos de acuerdo en que todos la extrañamos, pero venir aquí también trajo cosas buenas, ya no seguimos órdenes de la muerte roja, y los vikingos ya no nos atacan excepto Dagur y Alvin y los conocimos a ellos- dicho esto cada dragón voltea a ver a su jinete

-Aunque debo admitir que no es lo mismo volar con tu amigo, que con tu hermana menor- dijo chimuelo notando su tristeza a lo que los demás asintieron

**En una parte del mar**

Se podía ver un pequeño velero en medio del inmenso mar y dentro de él se podía ver a una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos café traía puesto una polera de manga larga color verde, un chaleco café claro, una falda como la de Astrid pero en color azul, una muñequeras rojas, botas negras y hombreras

-Tengo que encontrar una aldea vikinga, una promesa es una promesa aun cuando ellos ya no están aquí…lo prometieron y lo cumpliré- decía mientras seguía remando –oh dejo de llamarme Emma dragón

**Y hasta el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado si así fue los invito a dejar un review si quieren, aquí no se obliga a nadie, si dios quiere subiré pronto el próximo capitulo pero bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**!Hasta el próximo capitulo¡**

**!Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera¡**


	2. Al fin llegue

**Hola a todos aquí estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste ya que en este capítulo todo se sabrá**

Capítulo. 2. Al fin llegue

Después de esa platica, siguieron volando un rato más hasta que vieron que era muy tarde y decidieron que ya debían irse a sus casas

Todos los jinetes ya volvían de su paseo nocturno, y cada quien llego a su respectiva casa

**Casa de Astrid**

-Ese paseo me dejo lista para dormir, ¿y tú qué opinas tormentula?- pero Astrid se dio cuenta de que estaba deprimida -¿estás bien?- tormentula solo volteo el rostro -¿Qué tienes?-

_-No lo entenderías Astrid- pensó Tormentula_

**Casa de Patán**

-Hoy nos lucimos verdad dientepua- patán esperaba que con eso su dragón le hiciera algo pero se dio cuenta de que parecía triste

-¿Qué te pasa, estas enfermo?- pero dientepua apenas lo vio

_-No estoy de humor para molestarte patán, y aunque me entendieras no lo comprenderías- _pensó dientepua

**Casa de Brutacio y Brutilda**

-Fue divertido ver el trasero de Patán quemarse ¿verdad?- dijo brutilda mientras se colgaba de cabeza

-Sí, espero que mañana dientepua se lo coma- dijo brutacio que ya estaba de cabeza; los gemelos notaron que su dragón no se movía para nada y que barf y belch tenían la mirada perdida

-¿Crees que estén muertos?- pregunto brutacio

-Parecen- dijo brutilda –pero tienen los ojos abiertos-

-Entonces… ¿no lo están?- dijo brutacio confundido

_-Ellos no entenderían esto, aunque se peleen no se han separado más de una vez- _pensó barf

_-No entenderían como se siente alejarte de tu hermana- _pensó belch

**Casa de Patapez**

-Hoy fue un buen día en la academia, ¿a ti te gusto gordontua?- pero vio que ella estaba viendo la ventana muy triste -¿estás bien chica?- pero gordontua solo se alejó de el -¿Qué tienes, te sientes mal, tienes hambre, quieres que te cante una canción?- gordontua le rugió tratando de explicarle pero el solo la vio con preocupación –oh por Thor, espero que estés bien- decía mientras corría de un lado a otro

_-Ahh- suspiro –lo intento pero no puedes entenderme Patapez- _pensó gordontua

**Casa de hipo**

Hipo estaba en su escritorio, mientras pensaba en nuevas maniobras que hacer con chimuelo

-Qué opinas amigo, ¿caer en picada y lanzar bolas de plasma al agua o caer en picada lanzar una bola de plasma al agua y subir rápidamente?- pero hipo se dio cuenta de que chimuelo estaba decaído -¿Qué pasa chimuelo?- pregunto acariciando su cabeza, pero chimuelo solo se reacomodo y se dispuso a dormir –hace tiempo aprendí que no solo tú debes escucharme a mi sino también yo a ti, pero que será lo tienes- se decía hipo a si mismo mientras se dirigía a su cama

_-Ay hipo, si tú supieras lo que me pasa y no solo a mí sino también a los demás- _pensó chimueloviendo a la ventana

**En el mar**

Se podía ver a Emma en el pequeño velero completamente cansada pero tratando de mantenerse despierta; a lo lejos un caldero saca la cabeza, pensaba atacarla pero luego se dio cuenta de que su olor no era el un vikingo sino el de un dragón así que se acercó sigilosamente y cuando estuvo justo atrás de ella Emma volteo y…

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa dijo mientras extendía su mano para ganar su confianza

El vio lo que intentaba y le pareció que ella era de buen corazón y confianza y ase acerco para que ella pudiera poner su mano en su cabeza -Hola- contesto el caldero – ¿puedes entenderme?

-Claro que si yo crecí entre dragones desde que nací- contesto con una sonrisa –y… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yo…no tengo nombre- dijo cabizbajo –tranquilo yo te puedo poner uno- contesto Emma feliz –mmm, que te parece…Calard-

-Me gusta- dijo con una sonrisa –y por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?- pregunto extrañado

-Busco una tribu vikinga, hace tiempo mis hermanos me prometieron que cuando cumpliera 14 años me llevarían a una, pero ellos murieron en mi cumpleaños número 12, por lo que nunca volvieron pero aun así yo estoy decidida a cumplir su promesa- dijo con una mezcla de tristeza, firmeza y decisión –pero el problema es que llevo mucho rato remando y estoy cansada pero no me quiero dormir y quedar indefensa-

-Oye, sé que hay una tribu vikinga, un poco cerca de aquí, que tal si yo te empujo hasta allá y mientras tú duermes un poco- propuso Calard con una sonrisa

-¿En serio?, gracias Calard- dicho y hecho esto Emma se recostó y Calard la empujaba hasta la tribu

**Un rato después**

Calard estaba llegando a la orilla de la playa de la tribu –Emma- dijo susurrando, en eso la mencionada se medió despierta –ya llegamos-

-Gracias, no lo habría hecho sin ti- dijo acariciándole la cabeza –supongo que este es el adiós- dijo Emma con tristeza

-No te preocupes, si me llegas a necesitar solo llámame- dicho esto el froto su cabeza con la de Emma, después él se sumergió y se fue; entonces Emma volvió a dormirse

**A la mañana siguiente**

Los chicos y sus dragones se dirigían a la academia para empezar a entrenar pero…

-¿Cómo que sus dragones, están decaídos?- dijo Astrid –Tormentula anoche apenas ceno-

-Barf y Belch parecían estar muertos- dijo brutilda –si, pero no lo estaban- dijo brutacio

-Anoche gordontua, ni siquiera tenía ganas de que le cantara una canción para dormir- dijo Patapez muy preocupado

-Qué extraño, chimuelo estuvo igual ayer en la noche, ¿habrá sido algo antes de que volviéramos?- dijo hipo

-No lo sé pero…- Astrid es interrumpida por patán que llega gritando

-Oigan no van creer esto encontré algo en la playa y yo lo pido- dijo patán con un dientepua muy desanimado siguiéndolo

-Patán, la última vez que dijiste eso fue cuando llego Heather y estamos discutiendo algo muy importante- grito Astrid

-Y quien dijo que era una situación diferente- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas

-!¿QUE?¡- todos se dirigían a la playa pero… -¿y que hacemos con nuestros dragones?- pregunto brutilda que junto con brutacio eran los únicos que no se habían movido

-No puedo creer lo que diré pero…brutilda tiene razón- dijo Patapez –que hacemos con ellos-

Hipo lo medito unos segundos –los dejaremos aquí, no están bien para andar de un lado a otro- les demás estuvieron de acuerdo –volveremos pronto chicos- dijo hipo a los dragones, y dicho esto se fueron corriendo

**En la playa**

-Y ahí esta- dijo patán señalando a donde estaba Emma en el velero

Hipo se estaba acercando pero… -espera- dijo Astrid tomándolo del brazo –y es lo mismo que hizo Heather, yo iré adelante- Astrid se adelantó y pudo ver mejor a Emma

-Parece que solo está dormida- dijo Astrid acercándose

-Creen que haya naufragado- pregunto Patapez

-No lo creo, su velero estaría volcado pero solo está a la orilla- dijo hipo

-Pero es muy linda- dijo patán

-Si- dio brutacio

-No es el momento para hablar de eso- dijo Astrid casi gritando; por el ruido Emma empezó a despertarse y cuando los vio se sobre-salto y cayó hasta la parte trasera del velero

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto hipo, Emma solo asintió con la cabeza

-¿Trabajas para Alvin, si es así admítelo ahora?- dijo Astrid apuntándole con su hacha Emma su asusto por lo que solo negó con la cabeza

-Si no trabajas para Alvin ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Astrid

-Yo…yo…escape…de…mi casa- dijo cabizbaja

-¿Qué?- pregunto hipo

-¿Por qué harías eso?- pregunto Patapez

-Viví aislada de los demás vikingos desde el día en que nací- apenas dijo esto todos se sorprendieron

-Chicos, creo que es mejor llevarla al gran salón y que mi padre la conozca- dijo hipo todos estuvieron de acuerdo y le dijeron que los siguiera ella estaba a una distancia razonable detrás de ellos

-No se preocupen hermanos, estoy cumpliendo su promesa- dijo en voz baja

**Lejos en una isla**

Se podía ver que un susurro mortal, un corta-leña y un ala-cambiante estaban buscando algo y al no encontrarlo los tres rugieron entre molestos y preocupados

**Y eh aquí el nuevo capítulo me alegra que ya haya personas que lo siguán y que lo pongan en favoritos espero que es te capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos después.**

**!Hasta el próximo capítulo¡**

**!Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera¡**


	3. Ataque de dragón

**Hola a todos, como están aquí, yo aquí estoy con otro capítulo de Amor incondicional que después de sacar cuentas me estoy dando cuenta que esto va a terminar por la época de navidad ya que en ese entonces habrá un capítulo que iba a ser de la tercera parte pero eso sería como para marzo o abril de 2015 y no encajaría, así que este fic terminara por esas fechas para subir el capítulo, se lo imaginan todo esto por un solo capítulo, pero bueno aquí esta…el capitulo**

Capítulo. 3. Ataque de dragón

Los chicos estaban llevando a Emma al gran salón pero vieron que no estaba muy bien que digamos

-¿Estas bien?- dijo hipo

-Claro que si- contesto tratando de mostrarse firme

-De hecho yo no diría lo mismo, tu cara te delata- dijo Patapez

-¿En serio estas bien?- pregunto Astrid

-La verdad, es que no eh comido nada desde anoche, y estuve remando toda la noche y sin abrigarme- dijo mientras se abrazaba para tener calor pero también trataba de evitar que le doliera el estomago

Entonces los jinetes habían llevado a Emma al gran salón lo más rápido que pudieron, le habían dado de comer, Gothi llego a ver como se encontraba y Estoico y Bocón no tardaron en llegar

-Muy bien, ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo estoico

-Lo que sucede es que ella- dijo hipo señalando a Emma que estaba comiendo –al parecer llego ayer en la noche, y…nos contó que desde que nació…la aislaron de los demás vikingos-

-¿La aislaron de todo el mundo desde que nació?- pregunto Bocón sorprendido

-Pues…así…parece, pero creo que será mejor hablar con ella-

-Me parece lo más adecuado en esta situación- dijo estoico

Todos fueron a donde estaba, ya había terminado de comer y ahora Gothi la estaba revisando

-Hola, soy Estoico, el jefe de la tribu de Berk-

-Hola- contesto un poco desconfiada

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Bocón

-Emma…y ¿ustedes?- pregunto con un poco de miedo

-Yo me llamo, Bocón-

-Mi nombre es hipo-

-Yo soy Astrid-

-El mío es Patán-

-Yo, Patapez-

-Yo me llamo Brutilda y este tonto es mi hermano Brutacio-

-¿A quién le llamas tonto?-

-A ti- dijo molesta

-Ah bueno, solo decía- dijo Brutacio como si nada

-Chicos, esto es un asunto serio- dijo hipo

-Bueno, dinos ¿Por qué tus padres te aislaron de todo el mundo?- pregunto Estoico; esto hizo que Emma se pusiera muy triste

-Mis padres…a mis padres nunca los conocí, ellos me abandonaron poco después de que nací- dijo con la mirada baja

-¿Tu nunca…conociste a tus padres?- dijo Brutilda

-Así es- confirmo Emma

-Entonces, ¿con quién creciste?- pregunto Patapez

-Me contaron que un rato después de eso, alguien me encontró y me llevo consigo, tuve cinco hermanos adoptivos que me cuidaron y criaron junto con el que fue mi mejor amigo, desde el día que llegue ahí- conto con una sonrisa

-¿Y dónde están ellos?, ¿te hicieron algo y por eso escapaste?- pregunto el jefe

La sonrisa de Emma se desvaneció y el poco de flequillo que tenía, ahora cubría sus ojos –no, ellos no hicieron nada malo, al contrario ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo cada vez que los necesitaba- entonces empezó a llorar –y entonces llego el día de cada semana en que ellos se tenían que ir, dijeron que estarían de vuelta antes de que despertara…y no fue así, porque…ellos murieron el día siguiente…ellos murieron en mi cumpleaños- entonces lloro más fuerte; eso dejo impactados a todos inclusive a Gothi…

-¿Y cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Brutacio

-…hoy…- contesto Emma; eso dejo aún más impactados a todos y luego le lanzaron una mirada asesina a brutacio quien no entendía porque, luego ella empezó a secarse las lágrimas rápidamente –luego quede al cuidado de tres grandes amigos, que ellos mismos se hacen llamar mis guarda-espaldas, pero no me dejaban salir de la isla donde crecí por eso escape cuando cumplí 9 años mis hermanos me prometieron llevarme a una tribu vikinga cuando cumpliera 14 años y ese día es hoy; y no permito llorar porque ellos me cuidaron, criaron y enseñaron para ser fuerte pase lo que pase- dijo firme

-Wow, se nota que eres alguien aparte de linda y fuerte- dijo patán en su "movimiento" a lo cual Emma solo lo miro confundida

-No es momento para eso patán- dijo Estoico –porque mejor no descansas y después vemos que hacer-

-De acuerdo- contesto Emma

**En la academia, con los dragones**

-Me siento muy mal- dijo Barf

-Yo también- dijo Belch

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Tormentula

-Dos años de no ver a Emma, parecen siglos, ella era nuestra compañera de juegos…- decía barf

-…de travesuras, a veces quisiéramos que ella este aquí- siguió Belch

-Pero si eso pasara, no podríamos protegerla ni cuidarla como antes ya que nuestra mayor prioridad ahora son nuestros amigos y jinetes- dijo Chimuelo

-Eh pensado en eso varias veces, y no poder protegerla me enoja mucho- gruño dientepua prendiéndose en fuego

-Ahhh, así son las cosas ahora- dijo Gordontua

-Solo espero que ese grupo de tontos sepan cómo cuidarla- dijo con enojo dientepua

-¿Por qué ellos nunca te agradaron?- pregunto Tormentula

-No lo sé, será porque justo cuando yo iba a atraparla en una de NUESTRAS caídas alguno de ellos se metía y la atrapaba antes que yo o porque ella en un tiempo empezó a pasar más tiempo con ellos tres que conmigo…es decir nosotros- dijo dientepua con el ceño fruncido

-Oh, oh, nuestro radar está marcando…- decía con burla barf

-…una gran onda de…celos- termino Belch

-¿Celoso yo?, Ja, claro que no- dijo dándose la vuelta

-¿Oigan que es eso?- pregunto Gordontua mirando hacia el cielo; a lo lejos se podía ver que tres dragones se acercaban peligrosamente a Berk

-Tenemos que ir con los chicos- dijo Chimuelo y dicho esto todos emprendieron vuelo excepto el mismo que tuvo que irse corriendo

**De regreso a la aldea**

Los vikingos habían dejado a Emma en la casa de hipo para que durmiera y apenas lo hizo todos salieron

-No puedo creer por todo lo que a pasado Emma- decía Astrid -¿pero creen que sea verdad?

-Astrid, yo se diferenciar las lágrimas de cocodrilo de las verdaderas y déjame decirte que las lágrimas que soltó fueron de dolor- dijo bocón

-Y ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer papá?- pregunto hipo

-Pues yo creo que lo mejor sería…- pero fue interrumpido

-ATAQUE DE DRAGÓN- grito alguien y entonces un susurro mortal, un corta-leña y un ala-cambiante empezaron a armar caos en la aldea

-Todos traten de inmovilizarlos- gritaba estoico –hipo, tu y tus amigos intenten calmarlos- dicho esto se fue con bocón a ayudar

-Sí claro no hay problema, calmaremos a un susurro mortal, un corta-leña y un ala-cambiante- dijo hipo con mucho sarcasmo

Los dragones no se dejaban atrapar, parecía que estaban buscando algo y cada minuto que pasaba se desesperaban más, por cada vez que rugían o volcaban algo, Emma se empezaba a despertar y al oír lo que pasaba afuera salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y vio que los chicos que la salvaron trataban de tranquilizar a los dragones con hierva de dragón o con comida pero estos no los querían, seguían buscando; vio que los tres dragones casi embestía a los jóvenes vikingos pero entonces frente a ellos se pusieron cinco dragones…pero no dragones cualquieras…eran sus hermanos y su mejor amigo que creía muertos desde hace dos años; después de salir del shock vio que el trio de dragones iba hacia los jinetes y sin perder tiempo salto por el costado de uno de los dragones para estar ella al frente dejando sorprendidos a los dragones que mientras ella aún estaba en el aire por sus mentes había miles de ideas:

_-No lo puedo creer, es Emma- pensó Chimuelo_

_-Emma estas aquí- pensaban Barf y Belch_

_-Emma, no lo puedo creer eres tu- pensó Tormentula_

_-Emma, estas aquí- pensaba Gordontua_

_-Emma, estas aquí, y ya no eres la niña de 11 años que vi por última vez, ahora eres una niña de 14- pensó Dientepua_

-Emma regresa, no cometas una locura- grito Astrid tratando de detenerla; Emma se paró en seco con mirada seria y los tres dragones apenas la vieron intentaron frenar con todas sus fuerzas para no chocar con ella, al intentar esto levantaron mucho polvo y este al irse se podía ver que los dragones apenas y habían que dado a milímetros de ella

-Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso, se puede saber que están haciendo aquí- pregunto Emma al trio de dragones…

**Y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y sé que dije que aquí no se obliga a nadie y sigue siendo así, pero si pueden dejen un review ya saben que eso anima a los escritores y escritoras; bueno espero que les haya gustado a mí me encanto y me encanta y bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	4. ¿HERMANOS?

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo y gracias por dejar más reviews así sé que hay gente leyendo este fic y hablando de reviews**

**Hashashin: Gracias por apoyar esta historia y por ser la primera en molestarse en dejarme un review**

**SEBAS GG: Nunca digas nunca porque más adelante hay una sorpresa que no nadie se esperara y gracias por leer la historia aquí está un nuevo capitulo**

**Caro- 11: pues en este capítulo ellos lo sabrán y en el siguiente pues…**

**Y ahora sin más preámbulo…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 4. ¿HERMANOS?

-Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso, ¿se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Emma al trio de dragones; mientras, los jinetes no podían creer lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos; la chica aislada de vikingos desde su nacimiento estaba "regañando" a tres de los más peligrosos dragones

Los tres dragones se lanzaron contra Emma lo cual ocasiono un gran susto en los jinetes, pero todo paso de susto a sorpresa cuando vieron que el ala-cambiante y el corta-leña estaban frotando sus cabezas con los brazos de Emma y que el susurro mortal frotaba la suya con la con la cabeza de Emma, al mismo tiempo ellos rugían como si estuvieran hablando con ella

-De acuerdo, no volveré a desobedecerlos- les decía Emma con una sonrisa

-Un segundo que está pasando aquí- dijo Estoico que acababa de llegar; los tres dragones al verlos se pusieron en posición de pelea –tranquilos chicos no pasa nada- decía Emma mientras los acariciaba

-Chicos vengan aquí- llamo Estoico a los jinetes mientras dejaba a los dragones y a Emma fuera de la plática-

-Hipo, explícame como ella paso de ser una chica que apenas nos hablaba a una que tranquiliza a tres dragones de los más peligrosos- dijo Estoico

-Yo…no lo sé- contesto hipo

-¿Acaso lo imagine o ella estaba hablando con dragones?- pregunto Patapez

-Eso sería genial- dijo Brutilda

-Sí, ¿me pregunto qué tanto dirán Barf y Belch?- decía Brutacio

**Con Emma y los dragones**

Emma estaba justo en medio de su trio de amigos y de sus hermanos y su mejor amigo dragón, este era un momento un poco incómodo para ella, mientras, entre dragones se llevaba a cabo un duelo de miradas

-Hola, Chicos- dijo chimuelo

-Hola, Black- dijo Colmillos, el susurro mortal

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamaban así- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

-Déjame adivinar, dos años- dijo Afilado, el corta-leña –en los cuales no volvieron, haciendo que no solo Emma si no todos los demás dragones de la isla creyéramos que estaban muertos

-No, podíamos volver, ahora tenemos jinetes aquí y…- decía gordontua pero fue interrumpida

-¿Jinetes?, ¿se refieren a los vikingos que protegieron?- pregunto molesto sigiloso, el ala-cambiante –reemplazaron a Emma, la que fue su hermana menos por once años por unos vikingos, no creí que fueran capaces de abandonarla así como si nada…-

-No la abandonamos, no pudimos volver, Emma siempre fue lo más importante para nosotros y lo sigue siendo- grito enojado Dientepua

-Pues Emma ha estado mucho mejor con nosotros de lo que alguna vez estuvo con ustedes- dijo colmillos, esto hizo enfadar a los dragones pero…

-Suficiente, escúchenme- grito Emma viendo a los tres dragones –que ustedes me hayan cuidado estos dos años, que ustedes hayan sido mis amigos desde que tengo 7 años, no les da derecho a insultar a mis hermanos ni a mi amigo ya que ellos han estado conmigo desde que nací-

-Lo sentimos- dijo Sigiloso

-Es que, verte llorar en cada uno de tus cumpleaños y en los de ellos por creer que ellos habían muerto, nos dolía verte así, y ver que han estado aquí todo ese tiempo nos molestó- dijo Afilado; luego él y sus compañeros voltearon a ver a los demás –lo sentimos, no quisimos hablarles así-

-Pero no se les ocurra volver a hablarnos así, ¿entendido?- dijo Tormentula

-Entendido- dijeron al unísono

Emma volteo a ver a sus hermanos y a dientepua y fue corriendo a abrazarlos

-Los extrañe mucho- dijo casi empezando a llorar

-Y nosotros a ti- dijeron juntos

-Por cierto, toma- dijo colmillos al darle una mochila a Emma –la vimos por la playa cuando llegamos

-Gracias, creí que la había perdido- contesto Emma tomándola y colocándosela

**Con los vikingos**

-Sigo sin saber que ha pasado- dijo Estoico un tanto enojado

-Estoico, tal vez debamos preguntarle a Emma y que ella nos diga como son las cosas- dijo Bocón

-Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor, regresemos y que ella nos explique-

-Entonces estuvimos aquí todo este tiempo para que al final sea ella quien nos diga, me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar- dijo Brutacio

-Pues deja de hacerlo, de todas formas nunca lo haces- le dijo Brutilda

Todos se dirigían hacia la casa de hipo ya que ahí se habían quedado los dragones y Emma, pero al llegar ven que no hay nadie a excepción de los aldeanos que estaban arreglando sus casas

-Y ahora, ¿a dónde estarán?- dijo Estoico

-Miren pisadas de dragón- dijo Patapez; y en efecto había huellas que llevaban un poco al bosque –y miren, junto a las pisadas están otras pero de botas- dijo Astrid; todos fueron a ver a donde los guiaban las huellas un poco más adentro hasta donde había un claro

-Miren ahí esta Emma- dijo patán mientras señalaba el claro, ahí estaban Emma y los dragones

-¿Qué hace con nuestros dragones?- dijo Astrid molesta

-Si nos quedamos callados y nos acercamos lo sabremos- dijo hipo y aunque le costó convencer a los gemelos de que se mantuvieran callados al fin lo logro y se acercaron

**Con Emma y los dragones**

-Estoy lista- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea y al otro extremo dientepua hizo lo mismo, ambos con una sonrisa retadora en el rostro

-En sus marcas…- decía chimuelo –…listos…fuera- y dicho esto Emma y Dientepua empezaron una pelea de frente a frente, literalmente hablando; y sin que se dieran cuenta esto estaba siendo viendo por los jinetes y por Estoico y Bocón; Emma tenía mucha fuerza aunque no lo aparentaba ya que al crecer con dragones aprendió a ser fuerte más que una vikinga común y Dientepua al ser uno de los dragones más peligrosos y uno de los más fuertes, estaba era un gran reto ya que ambos casi tenían la misma fuerza

Los jinetes no podían creer lo que veían ¿una chica de 14 años retando a un pesadilla monstruosa así?, al final ambos se cansaron y Emma cayó sobre dientepua

-Jajajaja, extrañaba hacer esto, es bueno volver a estar con mi mejor amigo- dijo abrazando a dientepua –y con mis hermanos- dijo saltando hacia los demás

-¡¿QUE!?- gritaron todos incluyendo a Estoico lo que causo que los dragones y Emma se enteraran que estaban ahí

-¿HERMANOS?- volvieron a preguntar impactados los jinetes…

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo me alegra que haya más gente viendo este fic muchas gracias a todos espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :D. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	5. Dragones y Halloween

**Hola a todos como están pues como la ven ya se acerca el día de muertos y por eso hare capítulos especiales para TODAS MIS HISTORIAS excepto Scootalo, mi mejor amiga porque esa ya la termine ahora va a ser de Scootalo, mi mejor amiga: Nuevos amigos y sin más demora…comenzamos**

Capitulo. 5. Dragones y Halloween

Se puede ver una isla llena de dragones, algunos volando, otros descansando y otros comiendo pero en otra parte de esa isla se encontraba una pequeña niña de apenas 7 años recién cumplidos jugando con unos dragones, un susurro mortal, un corta-leña y un ala-cambiante.

-Jajajaja, no van a alcanzarme- decía la pequeña Emma de seis años de edad

-Vas a pagar Emma- decía burlonamente el ala-cambiante

-Jajajaja- la pequeña niña se divertía jugando con sus amigos; entonces, levanto la vista y vio a cinco dragones que ella conocía muy bien

-Volvieron, mis hermanos volvieron- gritaba muy feliz entonces el susurro mortal la subió a su lomo y la llevo junto con el corta-leña y el ala-cambiante a ver a sus hermanos

**Momentos después**

-Volvieron- grito Emma bajándose de colmillos y corriendo a abrazar a los dragones

-Los extrañe, Black- dijo abrazando al furia nocturna

-Y nosotros a ti- contesto el hermano mayor

-No nos olvides Emma- dijo uno del cremallerus

-Como podría olvidarlos Bam y Bum- dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabezas –si nosotros tres somos los mejores en hacer travesuras, jajajaja-

-¿Y para nosotras nada?- decía la nadder junto con la gronkle

-No podría olvidar a mis hermanas- mientras corría hacia ellas –como están puntiaguda y linda, como estuvo el viaje

-Estuvo bien- dijo puntiaguda, la nadder

-Gracias por preguntar- dijo Linda, la gronkle

-¿Y no me vas a preguntar a mí?- Emma volteo y ahí estaba su mejor amigos desde hace ya cuatro años

-Ray- grito Emma y salió corriendo a abrazarlo –no podría olvidar a mi mejor amigo- dijo mientras abrazaba al pesadilla monstruosa

-Casi lo olvidaba, Emma no te imaginas lo que los vikingos celebran en esta época del año- decía tormentula–los vikingos se disfrazan y comen muchos dulces es algo a lo que llaman Halloween-

-Se disfrazan, y comen dulces…que bien- dijo Emma y al mismo tiempo le brillaban los ojos

-Sabíamos que dirías eso, así que te trajimos muchos dulces para que hoy tengas tu propia fiesta de Halloween- dijo Chimuelo

-Siii, gracias- dijo mientras saltaba

Durante toda la tarde, todos los dragones se encargaron preparar todo, mientras en la cueva donde vivía Emma con sus hermanos y sus amigos, sus hermanas Puntiaguda y Linda la ayudaban para ver de qué se disfrazaría.

-Y bien, ¿de qué te quieres disfrazar?- pregunto Gordontua

-De un dragón- contesto muy entusiasmada

-Está bien, ¿de qué dragón te quieres disfrazar?- pregunto Tormentula

-Mmm…no lo sé, ¿me ayudan?- pregunto con una carita tierna

-Está bien, ¿Qué tal de un…terrible terror?- dijo Tormentula

-Jajajaja, sigo siendo una niña pero ya no soy tan pequeña- dijo Emma riéndose

-De acuerdo, entonces… ¿un rapidijon? Ya eres muy veloz- dijo gordontua

-Mmm…me agradan pero disfrazare de uno, no me llama mucho la atención-

-Entonces de un… ¿gusafuego?- pregunto Tormentula

-Amm, no gracias-

-¿Caldero?

-Nop-

-¿Rompe-huesos?

-No, gracias

-¿Tifomerang?

-Creo que no

-¿Pesadilla voladora?

-No-o

-¿Trueno tambor?

-Parece que no

-¿Skrill?

-Tampoco

-¿Extinguehumo?

-Na-a

-¿Tramphocico?

-Sería imposible, solo tengo una cabeza-

-¿Entonces, de que dragón te quieres disfrazar?- preguntaron ambas dragonas al mismo tiempo

-Me quiero disfrazar de alguno de todos ustedes?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ahhh- dijeron con obviedad mientras se daban cuenta de que si ellos habían cuidado a Emma desde siempre lo más lógico es que quisiera disfrazarse de alguno de ellos

-Y bien, ¿de cuál de nosotros?- pregunto gordontua con una sonrisa

-Pues no sé, todos tienen algo que los hace especiales, el fuego del nadder es el más caliente de todos, el pesadilla monstruosa se puede prender en fuego, el furia nocturna ataca con bolas de plasma, el cremallerus hace explosiones con su gas y su chispa, el gronkle que su piel lo hace muy resistente, el susurro mortal que puede hacer girar sus colmillos, el corta-leña que tiene sus grandes y afiladas alas y el ala-cambiante que se puede hacer prácticamente invisible…Ahhh…quisiera poder disfrazarme de un poco de todos - dijo con una débil sonrisa

Ambas dragonas se les ocurrió una gran idea entonces solo se vieron con una sonrisa y después voltearon a ver a Emma y le asintieron, dicho y hecho esto, ambas alzaron vuelo a buscar lo que necesitarían para que Emma se sorprendiera al ver que si se podría disfrazar de un poco de todos

Emma solo se quedó confundida al ver que sus hermanas mayores alzaron el vuelo de la nada, así paso unos minutos sentada y esperándolas para poder preguntarles por qué hicieron eso; en ese instante ellas volvieron con muchas cosas en sus lomos y apenas Emma vio lo que traían no pudo evitar sonreír muy ampliamente

**Al atardecer**

Todos los dragones ya estaban reunidos en lo que se podría decir era la plaza ya que normalmente ahí se reunían todos, y un cierto grupo de dragones estaba esperando a que una niña de 8 años y sus hermanas aparecieran

-¿Creen que no tardan en llegar?- pregunto Barf

-Yo creo que ya no falta mucho y llegan- dijo colmillos

-Es cierto se fueron hace mucho rato, tal vez estaban decidiéndose sobre de que Emma se quería disfrazar- dijo Chimuelo

-Tienes razón, ya quiero ver de que se abra disfrazado nuestra hermanita- dijo Belch con una sonrisa, mientras Barf le asentía

-La conozco de seguro, quiso disfrazarse de dragón- dijo Dientepua

-Y, si es así de ¿Cuál dragón creen que se haya disfrazado?- pregunto Afilado

-Pues claro que de un ala-cambiante- dijo Sigiloso presumiendo

-Y quien dijo que no pudo haber sido de un pesadilla monstruosa- dijo dientepua como en reto

-Oh pudo a haber sido de un cremallerus- dijeron Barf y Belch

-Ella solo tiene una cabeza genios- dijo Chimuelo; en eso vieron que las dragonas ya venían de regreso con Emma

-Buenos ya dejen de pelear, ya volvieron y podrán saber de qué se disfrazó- dijo Chimuelo

Con Emma

-Estas lista, ahora ve- dijo Tormentula

-¿Y si todos se ríen de mí?- dijo Emma, era notable que estaba nerviosa

-Te vez muy linda, nadie se reirá de ti, confía en nosotras- dijo gordontua; Emma les sonrió a ambas, toma aire y entonces salió

**De regreso con los dragones**

-Miren Puntiaguda y Linda ya vienen- dijeron Barf y Belch al ver a sus hermanas acercarse

-¿Y Emma?- preguntaron todos

-Ahí viene- dijeron y voltearon los demás las imitaron y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta; Emma estaba muy linda parecía que en serio era un dragón, traía lo que parecía ser alas y de corta-leña, con una enredaderas parecía que tenía las antenas de un ala-cambiante, a su ropa le habían pegado espinas lo que parecía a las que lanzaban un susurro mortal, traía ropa negra, lo que parecía ser un furia nocturna pero también tenía adornos rojos que parecía fuego como un pesadilla monstruosa, traía algo que parecían colmillos parecidos a los un cremallerus, tenía unas hombreras lo que la hacía ver fuerte como un gronkle y estaba tan linda como un nadder

Todos los dragones de la isla estaban impactados por lo linda que se veía Emma ya que la querían y se preocupaban por ella pero creían que nunca se iba a parecer físicamente a un dragón

-¿Qué tal me veo?- le pregunto a sus hermanos y amigos cuando al fin llego donde estaban

-Muy linda- dijo colmillos, afilado y sigiloso

-Muy bien- dijo chimuelo

-Genial- dijeron Barf y Belch

-Como toda una dragona- dijo Dientepua con una sonrisa

-Siempre lo hemos dicho hermanita- dijo Barf

-Habrás nacido como humana…- comenzó Belch

-…pero tú siempre serás un dragón- termino Barf

Después, todos se divirtieron, le dieron a Emma muchos dulces, y Emma siempre recordó ese Halloween como el mejor de su vida

**Y aquí esta otro capítulo tranquilos el siguiente ya lo voy a empezar, saben al principio este capítulo se llamaría "Miedos y Dragones" pero…no había ni un solo susto así que lo cambie, este es como lo que paso hace años cuando los dragones aun vivían con ella, bueno espero que les haya gustado y perdón por no subir capitulo últimamente es que mi internet por alguna razón empezó a fallar pero hoy llego alguien a arreglarlo y ya está gracias a dios y bueno ya me voy porque tengo que hacer más capítulos especiales y dios me los bendiga. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	6. Esta es mi historia parte 1

**Hola a todos aquí el nuevo capítulo de "Amor incondicional" y que creen que en este capítulo entenderán un poco más a Emma ¿saben porque? pues el titulo lo dice todo así que sin más preámbulo…no, esperen casi lo olvidaba quiero aprovechar este capítulo para agradecer a…**

**Hashashin**

**Sebas GG**

**Caro- 11**

**Muchas gracias a ustedes por tomarse las molestias y el tiempo para comentar y seguir mi historia y a ustedes les dedico este capítulo, así que ahora sí, sin más preámbulo…comenzamos**

Capitulo. 6. Esta es mi historia parte 1

-¿HERMANOS?- volvieron a preguntar impactados los jinetes

-Amm, y…yo…- trataba de hablar Emma pero fue interrumpida

-No digas nada- dijo muy furiosa Astrid –ahora mismo, me llevo a mi dragón

-Y yo- dijo Patán

-Y nosotros- dijeron Brutacio y Brutilda

-Supongo que también yo- dijo Patapez

-Esperen chicos, esperen, tal vez esto se solucione si hablamos- dijo hipo

Pero hicieron caso omiso a lo que hipo dijo, cada quien se dispuso a tomar a su dragón e irse, pero Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso al verlos como una amenaza se fueron contra ellos; Emma se dio cuenta de esto y trato de evitarlo

-Alto- grito Emma, pero ellos no le hicieron caso y se posicionaron frente a los jinetes, Colmillos se preparaba para lanzarles espinas, Afilado estaba a punto de atacarlos con sus alas y Sigiloso estaba a punto de lanzarles acido pero justo en el momento en que iban a atacar los dragones los embistieron

**Platica entre dragones**

-¿Qué les pasa?- dijo Colmillos

-No les pueden hacer daño, ya te dijimos que son nuestros jinetes- dijo Chimuelo

-¿No les importa que le quieran hacer daño a Emma?- dijo Afilado

-Claro que nos importa y para empezar no permitiríamos que le hicieran daño- dijo furioso Dientepua

-Si se van con esos vikingos saben por todo lo que VOLVERA a sufrir Emma y todo por SU culpa- dijo enojado Sigiloso

-Ahora si- dijeron los dragones al unísono y así empezó una pelea entre ellos

**Fin de la plática entre dragones**

-Alto, deténgase- trataba Emma de que dejaran de pelear –basta, no peleen, paren ya- a Emma no le gustaba verlos pelear

-Ahhh, no hay de otra- dijo triste y con derrota, tomo su mochila y se la puso, acto seguido, se trepo a un árbol y cuando vio que ya estaba en la posición correcta y a una buena altura calculo el momento exacto y salto, cayendo justamente en Colmillos

-Vámonos ya de aquí- dijo firme y con tristeza; inmediatamente los tres dragones alzaron vuelo y se fueron

-No escapara, tan fácilmente- dijo Astrid subiéndose a Tormentula, la cual también quería ir por Emma así que alzo el vuelo y se fue tras ella, los mismo paso con los demás

-Papá, Bocón, vuelvan a la aldea, cuando la atrapemos la llevaremos para allá- dijo hipo

-Está bien hijo, esa jovencita tiene mucho que explicar- dicho esto hipo se subió a chimuelo y emprendió el vuelo

**Con Emma**

-Esto fue un error- dijo mientras estaba recostada en el lomo de Afilado –me alegra saber que ellos están vivos, gracias a Thor, pero no pueden volver- entonces soltó en llanto –nunca debí salir de la isla-

-No te preocupes Emma, cuando lleguemos a casa tendrás una gran fiesta- dijo Sigiloso tratando de animarla pero ella solo volteo la cara, entonces oyó algo

-¿Qué es eso?- volteo y vio que la estaban persiguiendo –ay no

-Vuelve aquí cobarde- grito Astrid

-Astrid, no le hables así a Emma- dijo Tormentula pero Astrid solo escucho que rugió

Trataron de escapar pero era tarde ya los habían rodeado, los tres dragones ya se preparaban para atacar, pero…

-Alto chicos- dijo Emma –será mejor que les explique todo- dicho esto todos regresaron a Berk

**De vuelta en berk**

Todos se bajaron de sus dragones y en ese instante llegaron Estoico y Bocón

-Muy bien, parece que nos debes una buena explicación- dijo de brazos cruzados y en tono serio

-Sí, lo sé- dijo mirando al piso; entonces todos se dirigieron al gran salón

**En el gran salón**

-Muy bien, primero…- pero estoico fue interrumpido

-¿Por qué llamaste a nuestros dragones hermanos?- dijo Astrid muy molesta y amenazándola con su hacha

-¿Y cómo es que lograste no ser embestida por dientepua?- pregunto Brutilda

-Cierto, enséñame- dijo Brutacio

-¿Cómo es que tienes tres dragones, que precisamente son un susurro mortal, una corta-leña y un ala-cambiante?- dijo Patapez

-Ah, ah- Emma estaba muy confundida y sin saber que contestar

-Alto- dijo hipo –creo que lo mejor sería que nos cuentes todo desde el principio

-Eso es justo lo que iba a decir, antes de que me interrumpieran- dijo mirando acusadoramente a los jinetes

-De acuerdo…comenzare por el principio; es cierto sobre que mis padres me abandonaron cuando nací y es cierto que alguien me encontró, pero no les dije que quien me encontró fue un…dragón- dijo de repente dejando impactados a todos

-Al ser una recién nacido, no lo recuerdo pero me dijeron que fue así…

**Flashback**

Se puede ver a un gronkle volando de noche buscando que llevar para la muerte roja, cuando ve que dos figuras encapuchadas dejan una canasta en la entrada de una aldea y se van lo más rápido posible, el dragón va lo más cautelosamente posible y al llegar ve que adentro hay una cría de vikingo…

**Interrupción**

-¿Cría de vikingo?- pregunto Brutacio

-Así es como los dragones llaman a los bebés de humanos- explico Emma –bueno, sigo…

**Reanudación**

…pensaba en atacarlo pero cuando lo ve mejor se da cuenta de que tiene algo especial, algo que lo hace tranquilo, en paz y diferente de los demás humanos; así que tomo la canasta y se la llevó consigo al nido de dragones

Al llegar lo dejan ante la muerte roja

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto la muerte roja

-Lo encontré a la entrada de una aldea vikinga, al parecer sus padres lo han abandonado- dijo el gronkle con temor

-Mmm, podríamos tener esto a nuestro favor, si sus propios padres lo han abandonado nos encargaremos de que sienta odio hacia su especie, así será, esta cría de vikingo será nuestra arma secreta para acabar con todos ellos- dijo la muerte roja mientras sonreía siniestramente

Pero no se dio cuenta de que el gronkle estaba en desacuerdo junto con otro grupo de dragones

-Bien entonces, llévatelo y cuídalo a partir de mañana le enseñaremos a como ser un verdadero y genuino dragón- dicho esto el gronkle tomo la canasta y salió de ahí

**Afuera**

El gronkle apenas salió y descendió fue rodeado por todos los demás dragones

-¿Por qué la reina querrá que un humano sea la que acabe con todos?- pregunto rapidijon

-No lo sé, pero si algo les puedo asegurar, es que esta cría de vikingo tiene algo especial- dijo el gronkle

-¿Algo especial?- pregunto un nadder

-Sí, apenas lo vi, supe que no es igual a los demás humanos- en ese momento 4 dragones que estaban a unos meses de cumplir 1 año se acercaron a ver; un furia nocturna, una nadder, una gronkle y un cremallerus

-Miren nuestras crías sienten curiosidad por la humana- dijo un cremallerus; en ese momento la nadder noto algo que los demás dragones no, movió un poco la manta que tapaba al bebé y ahí se dieron cuenta

-Valla, no es un humano…es UNA humana- dijo el gronkle; en ese momento la bebé abrió los ojos

-Miren abrió los ojos- dijo una pesadilla monstruosa – ¿creen que nos tema?- en ese instante los pequeños dragones que habían llegado hace poco se asomaron a verla…

Y en ese momento, la bebé levanto los brazos mientras soltaba risitas al ver a los dragones

-Parece que no- dijo el gronkle –se los dije esta cría de vikingo tiene algo diferente…algo especial- dijo mientras sonreía

-Bueno…hasta donde sé, los humanos tienen nombre ¿Qué nombre le ponemos a ella?- pregunto un rompe-huesos

-Mmm…pues, nosotros los dragones no somos muy conocidos por poner nombres, pero…podemos intentarlo- decía el gronkle

Mientras los dragones pensaban en algún posible nombre para ella, los pequeños dragones estaban jugando, hasta que el cremallerus fijo una de sus cabezas en el cielo

-E…e…- dijo tratando de pronunciar su primera palabra la cual era "estrella"; la otra cabeza quiso hacer lo mismo así que fijo su vista en el océano

-M…m…ma…ma- decía tratando de decir "mar"

Entonces al furia nocturna se le ocurrió juntar ese "intento" de palabras _"e…m…m...ma" _ y como relámpago se le vino a la mente el nombre perfecto

-E…e…m...m…a- dijo el furia nocturna; todos los dragones voltearon a verlo

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto un susurro mortal

-E…mma…Emma- dijo finalmente el pequeño furia nocturna

-¿Emma?, suena bien- dijo una nadder y todos la apoyaron

-Entonces, se llamara Emma…Emma dragón- dijo el gronkle

**Fin del flashback**

-Y así fue como empecé a ser criada por dragones, y como ellos- dijo mirando a Chimuelo y a Barf y Belch –me pusieron mi nombre-

Todos estaban atónitos y con la boca abierta por la historia que acababan de oír, frente a ellos estaba una niña de 14 años que prácticamente desde su nacimiento ha vivido entre dragones

-Wow, eso explica cómo es que hoy en la tarde hablabas con ellos- dijo Patapez

-Si, después de vivir años con ellos era natural que aprendiera su idioma- dijo Emma muy tranquila

-Wow, una chica que habla con dragones, puedes decirme que dice gordontua ahora- pregunto Patapez emocionado; Emma volteo a ver a su hermana gronkle

-Dile, que me gusta que me cante canciones- dijo gordontua con una sonrisa

-Dice que le gusta que le cantes- dijo Emma

-Espera, espera, espera, en tu historia aparecieron Chimuelo, Tormentula y Barf y Belch, pero no mencionaste a Dientepua ni a tus tres dragones, ni cómo fue que se convirtieron en tus hermanos- dijo estoico

-Bueno, eso es otra historia, ¿quieren que se las cuente?-

-Siii- dijeron todos…incluso bocón

-Muy bien, bueno luego de eso…

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, sinceramente es el más largo que haya escrito 1,669 palabras en 14 paginas, espero que les haya gustado y si quieren que el próximo capítulo lo suba pronto les recomiendo que comenten…bueno, ahora son 1,709 palabras jajá. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	7. Esta es mi historia parte 2

**Hola a todos y todas, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Amor incondicional", pero antes de empezar este capítulo…aaaahhh contestar reviews**

**Hashashin: Que bueno que te gusto, aquí está la segunda parte**

**Caro- 11: Después sabrás porque puse a Astrid así, si es que también llegas a seguir la segunda parte de este fic**

**silver spike v.0.2: Ok, tratare de hacerlos más largos, al lector lo que pida :)**

Capitulo. 7. Esta es mi historia parte 2

-Bueno, eso es otra historia, ¿quieren que se las cuente?-

-Siii- dijeron todos…incluso bocón

-Muy bien, bueno luego de eso…-

Durante un tiempo los dragones me cuidaron, alimentaron y criaron, ya estaba por cumplir mi primer año cuando quise dar mis primeras palabras pero solo hablaba el idioma de los dragones por lo que solo daba rugidos

-Ruarg, ruarg- a la muerte roja no le gustaba esto, decía que era un estorbo para sus planes que rugiera en lugar de hablar como humana; así que siempre que iban a hacer ataques mandaba a que un dragón me llevara y me mantuviera cerca de los vikingos para que escuchara como hablaban; y funciono, ya empezaba a hablar nórdico, y en ese idioma fue con el cual di mi primera palabra, por suerte me contaron como fue

**Flashback**

Se podía ver a Emma jugando con la arena, siendo vigilada por un Tifomerang, un rapidijon y rompehuesos; cuando llega un cremallerus y parece que les dice algo

-La reina quiere verlos- dice seriamente; estos tres al escuchar _reina_ se pusieron tensos

-Emma- dijo el rapidijon para llamar su atención, a lo cual al escuchar su nombre ella volteo –volvemos pronto, no te muevas de aquí- a penas termino de decirlo ellos emprendieron vuelo

Ella siguió jugando con la arena, cuando cuatro dragones de 1 año se le acercan

-Hola- dice el mayor, que era un furia nocturna

-Ahh- contesto Emma con una sonrisa, esto enterneció a los dragones

-¿Quieres jugar?- dijo el menor de ellos, que era un cremallerus

-Ih, ih- dijo mientras alzaba sus manos hacia ellos

Entonces los dragones empezaron a jugar con ella tomándola por el cuello de la blusa que le habían conseguido en un ataque y pasándosela a los demás; los dragones reían al igual que Emma

Pasaron mucho rato en la playa hasta que vieron el atardecer, entonces vieron a lo lejos que los tres dragones que la cuidaban ya estaban volviendo, así que los pequeños se fueron de ahí antes que los vieran

-Volvimos Emma- dijo el rompehuesos

-Te llevaremos con tu madre- dijo el rapidijon, iba a tomarla para subirla al Tifomerang, cuando…

-Hermanos- dijo Emma sorprendiendo a los tres dragones

-¿Qué…que…dijiste?- pregunto el rompehuesos sorprendido

-Hermanos- dijo mientras empezaba a gatear a hacia el interior de la isla; pero el rapidijon la atrapa y la pone sobre el Tifomerang

-Ya puedes hablar, a tu madre le agradara esto- dijo para después los tres con Emma irse hacia el interior del volcán; lo que no sabían era que los cuatro dragones aún estaban ahí

-Vieron- dijo la nadder

-Nos llamó…- dijo una cabeza del cremallerus

-…hermanos- completo la otra cabeza

-Sí, no es mala idea una hermana humana- dijo la gronkle mirando a sus amigos que le sonrieron

-Tal vez…tengas razón- dijo el furia nocturno

**En el volcán**

Emma estaba acostada en el piso que con anterioridad un dragón ya lo había "calentado" para ella; se recostó de lado y antes de dormirse pronuncio…

-Hermanos- como un susurro y con una tierna sonrisa

**Fin del flashback**

-Esa, es la razón por la que puedo hablar nórdico y por la que solo le llamo hermanos a ellos- dijo señalando a Chimuelo, Tormentula, Gordontua y Barf y Belch

Todos estaban impactados por lo que acababan de oír

-Entonces, ¿la muerte roja pretendía usarte como su arma secreta?- dijo Astrid

-¿Y, que gracias a los dragones puedes hablar nórdico?- dijo Patapez

-¿Y que desde que naciste todos los dragones te cuidan?- pregunto Hipo

-Si, a las tres preguntas- contesto Emma

-Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo- dijo estoico –¿por qué a dientepua no le llamas hermano y como conociste a estos tres dragones?-

-Bueno eso ya es unos cuantos años más tarde, quieren oír la historia- dijo Emma

-Siii- dijeron todos; incluso unos cuantos vikingos más que se acercaron a oír

-Muy bien pues…

Tenía en ese entonces tres años, y a esa edad y mejor juguete que puede tener un dragón es un hueso

-¿Un hueso?- pregunto Patapez

-Hay también es nuestro juguete favorito- dijo Brutilda y Brutacio asintió

-Un hueso, ya que así lo mordisquean y hacen que sus dientes se afilen y sean fuertes- dijo Emma con tranquilidad

-Wow, esto tiene que ir directo al libro de dragones- dijo Patapez mientras iba corriendo a buscarlo

-Bueno, como decía…

Todas las crías ya tenían un hueso, incluyendo a mis hermanos, la única en toda la isla que no tenía uno…era yo

-¿Para que quisieras un hueso?- pregunto Astrid

-Me criaron dragones, yo creí ser un dragón…solo que de una especie diferente…eso me decían, y para los dragones el primer hueso es algo muy importante- dijo Emma calmada y a la defensiva

Astrid solo se quedó callada

-Creí que nunca tendría uno hasta que un día…

**Flashback**

Se puede ver a muchos dragones de entr años todos jugando con huesos, y entre todos esos dragones, estaba una pequeña Emma junto a un Furia nocturna, una Nadder, una Gronkle y un Cremallerus

-¿Por qué no puedo tener un hueso?- dijo Emma en tono triste y molesto

-Tus dientes aún no están preparados- dijo Tormentula

-Tranquila hermanita, algún día tendrás un hueso- dijeron Barf y Belch al unísono

Emma solo bajo la cara un poco triste, pero al levantarla, a lo lejos vio un hueso "solitario" parecía no tener dueño; entonces salió corriendo hacia él y cuando lo tomo con sus dientes vio que alguien más también lo había tomado por el otro extremo; era un pesadilla monstruosa de color rojo que al parecer era un año mayor que ella

-Es mío- dijo el pesadilla monstruosa mientras jalaba el hueso

-No, es mío- dijo Emma mientras tiraba del hueso; y así ambos se empezaron a pelear para ver de quien era el hueso, hasta que el pesadilla monstruosa, le hecho fuego a Emma causando que soltara el hueso

-Te dije que era mío- dijo con una sonrisa burlona el pesadilla monstruosa y se fue volando

-Auch- dijo Emma mientras volvía con sus hermanos

**Esa misma tarde**

Emma estaba caminando sola por la isla cuando de repente 3 dragones de 8 años se ponen frente a ella

-Valla, valla a quien tenemos aquí- dijo el que parecía ser el líder, que era un trueno tambor

-A una vikinga- dijo el otro que era un Extingue-humo

-No soy una vikinga, soy una dragona- dijo ella defendiéndose

-Si claro, ¿crees que nos vamos a tragar ese cuento?- dijo el tercero que era un Tifomerang

Ellos estaban a punto de atacarla de no ser porque un dragón se puso frente a ella a manera de protección

Ella al verlo bien se dio cuenta de que era el mismo pesadilla monstruosa con el que se había peleado esa misma mañana

-Quítate- dijo el trueno tambor

-¿Ustedes son lo que vinieron del sur verdad?- dijo el dragón sin moverse

-Sí, ¿y eso que?- dijo el extingue-humo

-No saben que ella es la hija de la reina- dijo el pesadilla monstruosa, esto tomo por sorpresa a los tres dragones

-¿Es…ella?- dijo el Tifomerang

-Si- dijo con el ceño fruncido; entonces los tres se fueron volando lo más rápido que podían no sin antes decir un "_lo sentimos"_

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunto Emma al dragón

-Porque me agradas- dijo el dragón con una sonrisa

-¿En serio?- pregunto ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí, y por cierto- y de su lomo tomo el hueso por el que habían peleado –ten es tuyo- dijo mientras se lo daba

-No, quédatelo, mis dientes aún no están listos- le contesto Emma con una sonrisa

-Y…¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yo…no tengo nombre- dijo el dragón un tanto cabizbajo

-Entonces yo te pondré uno….te llamaras Ray- dijo Emma con una sonrisa

-Genial, tengo nombre- dijo el

-¿Mejores amigos?- pregunto Emma

-Mejores amigos- contesto el

**Fin del flashback**

-Y así fue como lo conocí a el- dijo señalando a dientepua –y la razón por la que no lo llamo hermano

A estas alturas casi todo el pueblo intentaba oír las historias

-Y sobre como conocí a Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso fue…

**Flashback**

Se puede ver a Emma de 7 años y a Chimuelo, Tormentula, Gordontua, Dientepua y Barf y Belch de 8 años, en lo alto de una gran colina en una isla diferente al nido de dragones

-Muy bien, aquí vamos- dijeron barf y belch (oh como ella los nombro Bam y Bum y eso porque…)

-Bam bum- apenas dijo esto el cremallerus hizo una gran explosión

-Jump, presumidos- dijo Tormentula

-Espinosa, te toca- dijo Emma, entonces Tormentula se pone en posición –ataca- dicho esto, lanza espinas hacia Emma, y ella las esquiva fácilmente

-Muy bueno, pero debes practicar más- dijo Emma mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Linda, es tu turno- grito Emma y su hermana gronkle empezó a volar cada vez más alto hasta que no pudo más y descendió

-Muy bien, eh llegado más alto que la otra vez- dijo muy feliz gordontua

-Bien hecho hermana- dijo Emma

-Black, sigues tú- y entonces salió chimuelo y se puso en posición y…

-Maniobra 1 A- y entonces tormentula le lanzo espinas a chimuelo mientras él las esquivaba o las contra-atacaba con bolas de plasma

-Bien hecho- y entonces los acaricio a ambos en la cabeza

-Sí, sí, lo hicieron muy bien, ahora es nuestro turno- dijo dientepua impaciente mientras se ponía al lado de Emma

-Tranquilo, si Ray ya es nuestro turno- dijo mientras lo acariciaba

-En cualquier momento, puede que me caiga y quien me tendría que atrapar entonces- dijo esperando una respuesta

-Por supuesto que yo- dijo dientepua

-Así es, y si eso llega a pasar tú deberías atraparme antes de que llegue al piso- explico Emma quien iba corriendo para tirarse y esperar que Ray la atrapara, pero no se dio cuenta y se tropezó con una roca ocasionando que la caída fuera real

-Emma- gritaron todos juntos; acto seguido todos se lanzaron en picada para atraparla y cuando dientepua estaba a punto de tomarla algo pasa velozmente a su lado y toma a Emma

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo Dientepua; y ven que va descendiendo un susurro mortal con Emma

-Gracias- dijo Emma mientras acariciaba su cabeza y el frotaba la suya con la de Emma; mientras Dientepua estaba que hervía de enojo solamente él y sus amigos podían frotar su cabeza con la de Emma

-¿Y tú quién eres?- dio dientepua notablemente muy molesto

-Ray, no seas mal educado- dijo Emma regañándolo

-Yo no tengo nombre- dijo el susurro mortal de 8 años de edad

-Mmm, y que te parece…Colmillos- dijo Emma con una sonrisa

**Fin del flashback**

**Flashback**

Unos meses después los dragones y Emma estaban en la orilla de la playa descansando

-Que relajante- dijo Emma que estaba recargada en Dientepua

-Si- dijeron todos

Entonces Emma y los demás escuchan algo a lo lejos

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Gordontua

-No lo sé, vamos a investigar- y así se dirigieron al bosque; después de rato de caminar, vieron que el ruido venia de un corta-leña con comezón, Emma con ayuda de Colmillos aterrizo en su lomo y le calmo la picazón

-Gracias- dijo el con una sonrisa

-De nada, ya puedes volver con tu familia- dijo Emma, eso puso triste al corta-leña –yo no tengo familia, soy huérfano, los vikingos mataron a mis padres, y todos dicen que no sirvo-

-No estés triste, puedes quedarte con nosotros- dijo Emma con una sonrisa –y tu nombre será…Afilado

**Fin del flashback**

**Flashback**

Han pasado 2 meses desde lo sucedido con Afilado y ahora los dragones y Emma están cerca de un rio mientras comen pescado

-Ruarg, ruarg, es inútil por más que lo intento no puedo rugir como ustedes- dijo Emma triste

-Tranquila Emma algún día lo lograras- dijeron Barf y Belch

-Es cierto, ahora ven a comer- dijo Gordontua; pero al llegar ven que ya no hay pescados

-Muy bien, ¿Quién se los comió?- todos voltearon a ver a Colmillos

-No fui yo- entonces voltearon a ver a Afilado

-Yo menos- los dragones empezaron a pelear, pero Emma vio que un pescado se estaba moviendo solo, así que lo siguió, se ocultó y vio que quien se había llevado los pescados era un ala-cambiante, y se notaba que estaba hambriento

Ella se acercó y el reacciono rápido poniéndose en posición de pelea

-Tranquilo, no te hare daño- dijo mientras acercaba su mano a su cabeza y entonces el dragón confió en ella y acerco su cabeza

-Lo siento, es que tenía mucha hambre- dijo con pena

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte con mis hermanos, amigos y conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa que el dragón correspondió –te llamare…Sigiloso-

**Fin del flashback**

-Y así fue como los conocí- dijo Emma –Ahhh, tengo sueño

-Y con razón, ya es de noche- dijo bocón

-Bueno- dijo mientras se subía a Colmillos –tenemos que buscar donde dormir, adiós-

-Espera, no pensaras que dormirán afuera ¿oh si?- dijo Estoico

-No se preocupen así ha sido casi toda mi vida, estaremos bien- y dicho esto se fue rumbo al bosque

-Hipo, quiero que tú y tus amigos la sigan- dijo estoico

-Si papá- dijo hipo, se montó en chimuelo y todos se disponían a seguir a Emma

**Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, perdonen la tardanza es que empecé un nuevo fic y de "Five night at Freddy´s" el cual los invito a que lo lean, y bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	8. Una nueva integrante en la academia

**Hola a todos y a todas, perdonen otra vez por tardar pero eh estado ocupada con "Has tocado mi robótico corazón", les agradezco mucho su paciencia, y ahora ya sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 8. Una nueva integrante en la academia

Los jinetes seguían a Emma que se dirigía al bosque; después de unos minutos vieron que Emma y sus dragones descendieron, así que ellos bajaron a unos metros de ella y con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercaron, al llegar vieron que ella estaba sentada en el piso con mirada triste y que estaba hablando con los dragones

-¿Tenemos que irnos?- pregunto Emma, colmillos solo rugió, a lo que Emma entendió "Si"

¿Por qué?- sigiloso se acercó a ella y para lo que los demás fue un rugido, para Emma fue un simple "Por qué no perteneces aquí"

Emma solo cerro los ojos derrotada, cuando ellos le decían que no era que no, pero entonces

-Sabes que no es necesario que te quedes aquí en el bosque- dijo hipo mientras salía junto con los demás

-No se preocupen, ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo para después regresar con sus amigos pero…

-Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres- dijo Astrid, Emma al escuchar eso se paró en seco, ella siempre se había preguntado cómo sería vivir permanentemente con humanos

-¿En…en serio?- dijo con una sonrisa, lo que no sabía es que a ciertos susurro mortal, corla-leña y ala-cambiante no les gustaba oír eso

-Claro, podrías empezar a vivir con los de tu…especie- dijo Patapez

-Y podrías volver a estar con tus hermanos y tu mejor amigo- dijo hipo mientras acariciaba a Chimuelo; los dragones miraban a Emma con una sonrisa y Emma igual tenía iba a decir que si pero…

-Claro que…- le hubiera gustado terminar de decirlo pero Afilado la tomo con su hocico de su ropa y se la llevo a donde estaban los otros dos dragones

-Lo siento, pero creo que no podre quedarme- dijo con la cara baja –si ellos dicen que no, es que no

-Pero no puedes dejar que ellos decidan por ti- dijo Astrid; Sigiloso estaba por atacarla de no ser porque Emma tomo una de sus antenas y enseguida se detuvo

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto patán

-Eh vivido con dragones casi toda mi vida, no es de sorprenderse que sepa uno que otro secreto- dijo Emma como si fuera lo más obvio

-¿Conoces secretos de dragones?- pregunto Brutilda

-Bastantes- dijo mientras se encargaba de hacer su cama

-¿Y qué tal si te quedas y…vas a la academia con nosotros?- dijo Brutacio, todos se sorprendieron de lo que él había dicho

-¿Academia?- dijo Emma

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Brutacio, si sería buena idea que fuera con nosotros a la academia de dragones- dijo Patapez

-Ahí es donde nosotros entrenamos a nuestros dragones, les enseñamos nuevos ataques y todo eso- dijo Patán tratando de llamar la atención de Emma, pero dientepua lo metió a su boca

-Sería buena idea que fueras- dijo Astrid

-Mmm, no lo sé- dijo Emma con duda; entonces los dragones se acercaron a ella

-Vamos será divertido- le dijo Tormentula

-Podríamos jugar después- dijeron Barf y Belch

-Vamos ellos te agradaran- dijo Gordontua

-Puedes confiar en ellos- dijo Chimuelo

-Vamos Emma, estaremos todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo dientepua

Emma lo pensó por un momento, sus hermanos le decían que se podía quedar, pero sus amigos le decían que no pertenecía aquí, a quien debía obedecer…

-Está bien, me quedo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, entonces vendré a buscarte mañana- dijo Astrid; ya se iban pero vieron que Emma estaba hablando con sus dragones

**Con Emma**

-Vamos, no veo el lado malo de esto- dijo Emma

-Pues a mí me parece mala idea- dijo Afilado

-Solo te meterán malas ideas en la cabeza- dijo Colmillos

-Vamos ellos no son malos- decía Emma –sino, ¿Por qué me ayudaron cuando llegue aquí?- Emma se dirigió a ellos tres

-Cálmense, probablemente solo estemos aquí unos días, los demás ya deben estar preocupados- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de uno a la vez

-Listo vámonos a dormir- dicho esto Emma empezó a cantar

**Favor de poner la canción "La seine" de Vanessa paradis, cuando la hayan terminado de escuchar, ya pueden volver a leer**

Y cuando Emma termino de cantar, los dragones ya estaban acomodados y listos para dormir; colmillos cerca de la cabeza de Emma, Afilado a su derecha y Sigiloso a su izquierda, acto seguido, Afilado quemo la parte que estaba entre los tres y Emma se acostó en esa zona, luego Afilado extendió su ala hacia Emma para poder taparla, como si fuera una manta, y unos segundos los cuatro ya habían caído dormidos y dormida.

**Con los jinetes**

No podían creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, no solo los dragones se habían dormido de tal manera que aun así estuvieran protegiendo a Emma, no solo descubrieron que Emma cantaba, sino que ella también dormía como dragón quemaba lo que sería su "cama" y aun estando caliente se recostaba ahí

-Wow, vieron eso- dijo Patapez

-Si- dijo hipo

-Emma…se durmió en tierra ardiendo- dijo Astrid sorprendida

-Si…yo también quiero hacerlo- dijo Brutacio

-¿Pero…cómo es posible que pueda hacer eso?- dijo Patán

-No lo sé, pero tal vez lo sepamos mañana- dijo hipo, entonces se subieron a sus dragones y su fueron a sus respectivas casas

**A la mañana siguiente**

Los jinetes y sus dragones ya estaban en la academia esperando a que Astrid y Emma llegaran

-¿Cómo crees que resultara esto?- dijo Patapez

-Pues…espero que bien- contesto hipo; vieron que Brutacio y Brutilda estaban haciendo…quien sabe que con Barf y Belch

-Chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo Hipo

-Si Emma puede hablar con los dragones, nosotros también podemos hablar con Barf y Belch- dijo Brutilda

-Sí, pero no podemos hacer que digan las palabras bien- dijo Brutacio

-Chicos, Emma puede hacerlo porque vivió con dragones, y nosotros siempre hemos vivido con vikingos, no creo que aunque queramos hacerlo podamos- explico Patapez mientras acariciaba a Gordontua

En ese momento entraron Astrid con tormentula

-¿Y dónde está Emma, que no habías ido a buscarla?- dijo Patán

-Ella ya viene, dijo que tenía que hablar con sus dragones- dijo Astrid mientras se ponía al lado de hipo

**Con Emma**

-¿Entonces, se van a comportar?- dijo Emma –solo serán unos cuantos días, además esta tribu acepta a los dragones-

Lo que pasaba es que los dragones no querían que Emma fuera, le decían que era porque le meterían ideas en la cabeza, pero la verdad es que no querían que fuera porque pensaban que ella preferiría quedarse con los humanos que con los dragones

-Cálmense, eso no pasara- les dijo Emma con una sonrisa -14 años de vivir con dragones, no se van de un momento a otro- los dragones les respondieron con otra sonrisa y se dirigieron a la academia

**Con los jinetes**

Vieron que Emma ya venía, y al entrar se bajó de colmillos

-Espero que nos les moleste que haya traído a los tres, no puedo hacer esto sin ninguno de ellos- dijo Emma

-No te preocupes, mientras más mejor- dijo Hipo –bueno, hoy veremos tácticas de ataque-

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, perdón pensaba hacerlo más largo pero mi mamá me dijo que solo una hora más y aún tengo que hacer otros tres capítulos más, bueno. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	9. Secretos de dragones

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están?, perdón por tardar en publicar pero hago lo que puedo, el final es en aproximadamente 1 mes, pero no se preocupen, ¿recuerdan lo que dije aquí en el primer capítulo? Esta historia es parte de una saga de 4 historias, así que aquí no es donde acaba, ya verán lo que les espera, bueno ahora sí, sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 9. Secretos de dragones

Emma veía como cada uno entrenaba con su respectivo dragón, ella para no ser la única sin hacer nada se puso a entrenar con Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso

-Muy bien chicos, posición de pelea- dijo Emma, entonces los tres dragones se pusieron en posición para atacar; los jinetes vieron que Emma iba a empezar y se dispusieron a ver que iba a hacer

-Muy bien, posición de defensa C- entonces los tres dragones alzaron vuelo, quedando en el aire Afilado y Sigiloso por encima de Colmillos

-¿Posición de defensa C?- pregunto hipo

-En otras palabras…la posición de defensa de Colmillos, todos saben que los susurros mortales y la luz directa no se llevan bien, por eso las grandes alas de Afilado y Sigiloso sirven para bloquear el sol y así Colmillos tiene mayor posibilidad de vuelo y ataque- dijo Emma en todo momento mirando a sus dragones con una sonrisa

-Wow, esa es una maniobra perfecta- dijo Patapez emocionado

-Gracias- dijo Emma –Sigiloso, camuflaje- y entonces Sigiloso rodeo a Colmillos y Afilado y en un segundo…ya no estaba ninguno

-¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo Astrid al ver lo sucedido –pe…¿pero cómo…?

-Los ala-cambiantes no solo se pueden esconderse ellos mismos, también pueden hacer invisibles a otros de su especie y de otras también- explico Emma mientras buscaba algo…o mejor dicho…a algunos

-Que bien, esto debe ir directo a libro de dragones- dijo Patapez mientras corría a buscarlo

-¿Libro de dragones?- dijo Emma dejando un momento de buscar

-Es un libro en donde anotamos todo lo que sabemos sobre cada especie de dragón- dijo hipo; en ese momento apareció Patapez que estaba escribiendo lo último

-Mira, este es el libro de dragones- dijo Patapez mientras se lo daba a Emma, ella se lo regreso y siguió buscando

-Ah, yo solía tener algo parecido, solo que yo fui la que lo escribió- dijo Emma

-¿En serio?- dijeron todos al unísono

-Si- volteo a ver el libro –y eran un tanto más grandes que ese- dijo para volver a su búsqueda

-¿Eran?- dijo Brutacio

-Sí, todo lo que se sobre cada especie de dragón lo anote pero era tanto que tuve que hacer varios libros- dijo al fin dado por finalizada su búsqueda

-Wow, eso es…- decía hipo pero Emma les hizo una señal de silencio, con una señal les dijo a todos que se acercaran

-Ahora miren esto- dijo en un susurro

-Se fue acercando lentamente a un lugar donde no había nada, los demás la veían con confusión, pero luego…vieron que Emma parecía que iba a tomar algo…aunque más bien que iba a agarrar el aire…pero entonces, tomo algo y apenas lo jalo…reaparecieron Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso en ese mismo sitio

-Puedes hacer que un ala-cambiante se vuelva visible si le jalas una de sus antenas, también funciona para calmarlos, solo debes jalar con cuidado tratando de no lastimarlos- dijo mientras acariciaba a sus amigos reptiles

-Genial, algo más para el libro- dijo Patapez mientras anotaba aún más en la zona de

¿Cómo supiste donde estaban, si eran invisibles?- pregunto Patán

-El crecer con dragones tiene un sinfín de ventajas, mi olfato es como el de un dragón, mi oído se agudizo y mi viste se volvió 100 veces mejor que antes- dijo Emma muy feliz

-Que bien, entonces eres como "La niña dragón"- dijo Astrid con un toque de burla, pero Tormentula la empujo un poco

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Emma con inocencia; los dragones trataban de decirle que no era nada, Astrid lo comprendió y entonces lo arreglo

-Ahhh, olvídalo…ah, estuvo muy bien tu maniobra- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

-Ahhh- suspiro –recuerdo que desde siempre hemos entrenado así…al igual que con ellos- dijo Emma volteando a ver sus hermanos y a su mejor amigo

-¿En serio?- pregunto Brutilda

-Sí, siempre entrenábamos de esas maneras- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Podrías…mostrarnos como es que…entrenabas con ellos antes, por favor?- dijo Patapez

-Mmm…no lo sé, hace dos años que no eh entrenado con ellos- dijo Emma mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Vamos, además creo que ellos también quieren volver a entrenar contigo- dijo Astrid

-Vamos, queremos ver a Barf y Belch invisibles- dijo Brutacio

-Amm, prácticamente si son invisibles no los podrán ver- dijo Patapez corrigiendo a Brutacio

-Oh, cierto entonces…- dijo Brutacio mientras buscaba que más decir

-¿Entonces…lo harás?- dijo Brutilda

-Mmm…está bien- dijo con una sonrisa y rodando los ojos, se dirigió a donde estaban los demás dragones, se acercó primero a su hermano mayor: Chimuelo

-Hola Black- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hermano dragón

-¿Black?- dijo hipo

-Oh, lo siento…ese es el nombre que le puse…cuando aún vivía conmigo- se disculpó Emma volteando a ver a hipo

-No te preocupes, estas…acostumbradas a llamarlo así- dijo hipo -¿y también le pusiste otros nombres a los demás?

-Si…a ella- dijo llegando donde estaba Tormentula –la llamaba puntiaguda

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Astrid

-Por esto- dijo Emma, acto seguido, Tormentula abrió sus espinas, entonces Emma busco algo y al encontrar el punto exacto en una espina, le hizo cosquillas, rápidamente retiro su mano y en 2 segundos las espinas…habían crecido

-No es posible- dijo Astrid mientras se acercaba a su dragón -¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Todos los dragones con espinas pueden hacerlo, miren- dijo Emma, se dirigió a Colmillos hizo el mismo procedimiento y sus espinas se hicieron más grandes

-Genial- fue todo lo que dijo Astrid

-Te puedo enseñar cómo hacerlo, ¿si quieres?- dijo Emma

-Claro, gracias- dijo Astrid aún muy sorprendida

-A ella- dijo dirigiéndose a Gordontua –la llamaba Linda

-Bueno eso lo entiendo, perfectamente- dijo Patapez mientras se acercaba a su dragón

-Miren- dijo Emma, se acercó a su mochila que estaba en el lomo de Colmillos y saco una roca

-¿Una roca?- dijo Patapez

-No cualquier roca, cada tipo diferente de fuego convierte esta roca en una nueva, por ejemplo:

El fuego de pesadilla monstruosa convierte esta roca en que si un gronkle la consume también puede prenderse en fuego

El ácido de ala-cambiante la transforma en una que hace que el gronkle también pueda escupir acido

El fuego del nadder la transforma en una roca que hace que un gronkle puede escupir un fuego tan caliente como el del nadder

Una explosión de un cremallerus hace que se convierta en una piedra que cuando el nadder la consume puede echar gas y luego la chispa

Un furia nocturna puede hacer que el gronkle también tire bolas de plasma

-…les seguiría diciendo…pero nunca…acabaría- dijo Emma mientras recuperaba el aire que perdió por la gran y larga charla

-Wow, que suerte que ya lo anote- decía Patapez mientras terminaba de escribir en el libro

-A ellos- dijo mientras se dirigía a Barf y Belch –les…decía…Bam y Bum

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo

-…Bam Bum- y entonces una gran explosión tuvo lugar –por eso

-Genial- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo

-Y por último- dijo yendo con Dientepua –como ya saben, a él lo llame Ray…por cierto sabían que antes…Ra…digo Dientepua, era mi dragón- dijo Emma mientras lo acariciaba

-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron todos juntos

-Sí, porque…los demás son mis hermanos y… a Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso aun no los conocíamos- dijo mientras volteaba a verlos

-¿Entonces antes Dientepua era tuyo?- pregunto Patán muy sorprendido

-Sí, y aunque no lo crean…no fui yo quien lo eligió como dragón- dijo Emma

-Entonces…¿Quién lo eligió?- pregunto Astrid

-Pues…el mismo se "auto-proclamo" mi dragón, solo porque no toleraba que otros dragones que no fueran mis hermanos se me acercaran…si…definitivamente solía ser muy posesivo…y celoso- dijo lo último con una sonrisa

-¿Posesivo y celoso?- pregunto hipo

-Si…como ya les conté, conocí a…Dientepua, lo siento no me acostumbro a llamarlo así- dijo Emma apenada

-Tranquila, llámalos a todos como te sientas mejor, después de todo de ambas maneras se llaman- dijo Astrid

-Gracias, bueno…como les decía, ya saben que conocí a Ray cuando yo tenía 3 años y el 4 años, y el al verme en una situación algo…violenta, así lo llaman ellos, el me protegió y dice que desde entonces es mi "guarda-espaldas" y que nadie más que mis hermanos y él se pueden acercar a mí, dice que a cualquiera que me quiera hacer daño lo va a pagar muy caro…pero no sé exactamente a que se refiere con eso- dijo Emma algo confundida por lo que su mejor amigo siempre decía

Los jinetes estaban muy sorprendidos sabían que Dientepua podía ser muy violento si se lo proponía, pero nunca imaginaron que podría llegar a ser aún más…solo con que alguien le hiciera algo a Emma

-¿Y por qué contigo es así y a mí siempre me hace maldades?- dijo Patán

-¿En serio?, él nunca fue así- dijo Emma, entonces Dientepua la llama y le empieza a explicar

-Ahhh, eso explica todo- decía con una sonrisa –dice que te trata así, porque te comportas de una manera muy inmadura para tu edad, y a Ray no le agrada mucho ese tipo de gente, pero que hizo una excepción contigo- dijo Emma a Patán

-¿Y qué hay de Brutacio y Brutilda, y Barf y Belch nunca les han hecho nada?- dijo apuntado hacia donde estaban los gemelos se estaban golpeando entre ellos…típico

Dientepua y Barf y Belch le explicaron, ella asintió y volvió a dirigirse a Patán

-Dicen que ellos son así, pero que tu podrías esforzarte…un poco más- dijo Emma y Patán vio que detrás de ella Dientepua se reía con burla de el

-Mira se burla de mi- Emma volteo pero solo vio a Dientepua viendo todo tranquilamente

-Oye no es bueno decir mentiras- dijo Emma pero apenas volteo Dientepua empezó a burlarse de nuevo de Patán; mientras, los demás jinetes y los demás dragones veían todo muy entretenidos y riéndose en voz baja, pues a Patán lo estaba "regañando" una chica y menor que el

-Jajajaja, saben Emma comienza a agradarme- dijo Astrid entre risas, y los demás solo asintieron

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y hagamos un trato 6 comentarios y subo el siguiente hoy mismo se los dejo fácil…ustedes deciden, bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	10. La flor de deseos

**Hola a todos, aquí con otro capítulo, y si el final está cada vez más cerca, así que me tengo que apurar, pero antes el ya muy conocido "Respondiendo reviews"**

**KiraTheKiller: Que bueno que te guste y…quien sabe probablemente Emma te sorprenda XD**

**Hashashin: Si, sería algo cómico **

…**bueno no hay mucho que decir, ah por cierto ¿ya descubrieron con quien estoy emparejando a Emma? Si lo saben o creen saberlo díganlo con un review, bueno me tengo que apurar así que ya sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 10. La flor de deseos

El entrenamiento ya había acabado y ahora los jinetes y Emma se encontraban en el gran salón platicando

-Entonces Ray estaba tratando de romper su record de velocidad cuando de repente choca…con la nada- decía Emma

¿La nada?- pregunto Brutilda

-En otras palabras que "choco con el aire"- decía Emma tratando de aguantar la risa

-¿Se puede chocar con el aire?, ahora sé porque me duele la cabeza- dijo Brutacio

-No exactamente fue eso, pero recuerdo que cuando llegamos ahí él estaba buscando algo desesperadamente y no dejaba de repetir "¿Qué paso?", "¿Con que choque?" entonces en el lugar donde se había chocado aparecieron Sigiloso y Afilado: se habían camuflajeado para que el chocara- dijo Emma entonces todos se echaron a reír

-No lo puedo creer, jajajaja, ¿en serio paso?- pregunto Patán entre risas

-Sí, a ellos siempre les gusto hacerle bromas- dijo con Emma ya calmando la risa

-Por cierto Emma, tengo curiosidad sobre algunas cosas- decía Patapez -¿tú crees que podría…?

-Claro Patapez, pregunta lo que quieras- dijo Emma con una sonrisa

-Bien, ¿Qué comías o mejor dicho que te daban de comer?-

-Pues lo mismo que comen todos los dragones: pescado, solo que ellos lo cocinaban para mí- contesto Emma

-¿Cómo lo cocinaban?-

-Muy simple solo soplaban y listo- dijo Emma como si fuera lo más obvio

-Muy bien, y… ¿Cómo te entretenidas? Porque viviste así por 14 años si mal no recuerdo

-Pues en cada ataque que hacían, solían traerme cosas, y lo que más me daban eran libros, no se imaginan todos los libros que eh leído, analogías, poesía, novelas, botánica, animales, herrería y demás…todo lo que se lo aprendí de los libros- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Sabes sobre la herrería?- pregunto Hipo

-Si, a veces mis hermanos solían ayudarme, la verdad no lo necesitaba pero me pareció interesante y siempre me ha gustado aprender cosas nuevas-

-Impresionante- dijo Patapez

-Oye Emma, anoche vimos que te recostaste sobre tierra ardiendo ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto Astrid

-Bueno, es algo muy simple…el fuego no me afecta- dijo Emma, eso sorprendió a todos

-¿A qué te refieres con que…no te afecta?- pregunto Brutacio

-Ahhh- suspiro –cuando era una bebé de meses…un ala-cambiante tiro acido sobre mí por error, cuando tenía 2 años…cierto…pesadilla monstruosa me tiro fuego en la cara, a los 5 años por accidente pise…lava de gronkle, a mis 6 años y medio Bam y Bum no calcularon bien y la explosión fue justo donde yo estaba, a mis 8 años Black me dio con una bola de plasma muy cerca del pie y el año pasado soporte el fuego de un nadder…en resumen…el fuego no me afecta- finalizo Emma

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, cada vez Emma los sorprendía más

-¿En serio el fuego no te hace daño?- pregunto Hipo

-Cuando estas expuesta peligrosamente al fuego desde que naces, puedes aprender a soportarlo- dijo Emma; los jinetes siguieron hablando sin que se dieran cuenta de que alguien los estaba espiando

**Un rato después**

Los jóvenes se encontraban en la misma roca donde daban los últimos vuelos de la tarde en los cuales ahora también estaría Emma

-Muy bien, ¿Quién va primero?- dijo Hipo

-Nosotros- dijeron Brutacio y Brutilda al mismo tiempo –ven, esta vez sí lo recordamos- dijo Brutilda; entonces hicieron lo mismo de siempre…esquivar las rocas

-Bueno, esta vez no fue tan…rocosa…como la anterior- dijo Brutacio

-Y es mi turno- decía Patán –presten atención que aquí va el mejor jinete de dragones- entonces Dientepua empezó a molestarlo como de costumbre solo que para sorpresa de todos y sobre todo de Patán, dientepua se encontraba haciendo maniobras más que molestando a Patán

-Bueno, eso estuvo mejor que el otro día- dijo con mucho ego; Dientepua solo lo sacudió un poco para que se cayera

-Me toca- dijo Patapez; él y gordontua esta vez rodearon a todos –que bien, nueva marca

-Voy yo, deberías tomar nota- dijo Astrid y lo último dirigido a hipo; voló hacia arriba para después soltarse de Tormentula y caer, pocos segundos después Tormentula la atrapo y empezaron a esquivar las rocas, cuando termino regreso a su lugar

-Muy bien, Chimuelo ¿crees que podemos ganarles?- entonces Hipo y Chimuelo empezaron a girar en el aire mientras avanzaban, después, salto y Chimuelo le dio un impulso a parte para que brincara sobre una roca y volver atraparlo, hicieron piruetas y Chimuelo termino lanzando 3 bolas de plasma y volvieron a sus lugares

-Muy bien- dijo Astrid

-Pero aun no terminamos- dijo Patapez

-Cierto, Emma es tu turno- dijo Hipo

-Mmm, de acuerdo- dijo un poco insegura; salió con Colmillos subieron lo más alto que pudieron y empezaron a caer en picada, entonces Emma se soltó y Colmillos se separó de ella y antes de que Emma tocara el al agua apareció Afilado que ahora Emma lo montaba a el

-Wow- dijeron los jinetes…peo aún no había terminado

Emma empezó a volar con Afilado mientras este debes en cuando lanzaba fuego, después Afilado se detuvo y Emma salto al agua entrando de un clavado, y unos momentos después salió montada en Sigiloso, acto seguido, los tres dragones se juntaron y Colmillos y Afilado como toque final lanzaron fuego a un lugar específico, luego Emma volvió a su lugar

-Tenemos a una nueva ganadora- dijo Patapez y todos asintieron

**Momentos después**

Todos se encontraban en la playa descansando, cuando a Emma le llega una duda

-Chicos, ¿Cómo conocieron a mis hermanos y a Ray?- todos se pusieron nerviosos pues la forma en que los habían conocido…no era muy bonita

-Bu…eno, yo conocí a Chimuelo primero- dijo Hipo muy nervioso –fue cuando…trate de…matarlo

-¿¡QUE!?- dijo Emma totalmente sorprendida, no se esperaba eso

-En realidad, todos conocimos a nuestros dragones cuando íbamos a matarlos- dijo Brutilda, todos menos Brutacio la vieron con una mirada amenazante

Emma ya no podía formular palabra alguna por la sorpresa; los dragones empezaron a explicarle para que ella no se preocupara

-Oh, entonces…todo fue antes de la paz entre vikingos y dragones- dijo Emma

-Exacto, por lo cual no podíamos hacer nada- dijo Patapez

-Sí, pero no todo salió bien, yo perdí mi pierna…y chimuelo una de las alas de su cola- dijo hipo

-¿Black perdió una aleta de su cola?- pregunto Emma con notable preocupación, entonces Chimuelo se movió para que lo viera

-Sí, me hubiera gustado ver como volaba por si solo antes- dijo hipo un tanto decaído, entonces a Emma se le ocurrió algo

-¿Y si les digo que si pueden?- dijo Emma mientras tomaba su mochila

-¿Cómo Chimuelo puede volar sin hipo?- pregunto Astrid

-Con una de estas- dijo Emma mientras que de su mochila sacaba una flor con los pétalos celeste y el centro lila

-¿Harás que Chimuelo vuelo con una flor?- pregunto Brutilda

-Ja, y luego dicen que nosotros somos los de las ideas raras- dijo Brutacio

-No es cualquier flor, es una flor de deseos- dijo Emma mientras acariciaba los suaves pétalos de la flor

-¿No es de esas flores que pides un deseo…y nunca se cumplen?- dijo Patán

-Esos son dientes de león y si se hacen realidad igual con esas flores…como decía…esta flor es especial pides un deseo en voz baja, soplas y lo que pediste se vuelve realidad…pero solo por 10 minutos- explico Emma, pero los demás parecían no creerle

-Bueno se los demostrare- dijo Emma dando unos pasos adelante, dijo en voz baja su deseo y soplo, los pétalos se habían desprendido de la flor y mientras giraban en el aire se acercaron a donde estaba la herida de Chimuelo, acto seguido, los pétalos giraron muy rápido alrededor de su cola y entonces…Chimuelo volvió a tener su aleta

-Wow, no lo puedo creer- dijo Hipo mientras veía lo que había pasado

-Esto es increíble- dijo Astrid acercándose a Chimuelo

-Genial, ahora yo quiero pedir algo- dijo Brutacio

-No primero yo- dijo Brutilda empujando a Brutacio; ambos intentaban tomar dos flores de la mochila de Emma, pero antes de que pudieran ella la tomo

-Lo siento chicos, pero estas flores en alguien que no sepa usarlas bien…es algo muy peligroso- explico Emma mientras tomaba otra flor –por cierto, Black intenta volar- entonces Chimuelo se preparó y pudo volver a volar por sí mismo, todos lo veían impresionados

-¿Y el efecto de la flor solo dura 10 minutos?- pregunto Patapez

-Sí, ni más ni menos- dijo Emma

-¿Y no hay forma de que el deseo dure más?- pregunto Astrid dejando de ver por un momento a Chimuelo

-De hecho…si hay una forma de que el deseo dure para siempre- dijo Emma

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Patán

-Tienes que dar algo a cambio o hacer un trato- dijo Emma

-¿Dar algo a cambio…o…hacer un trato?- pregunto Hipo confundido

-Si, si quieres algo para siempre tienes que dar algo a cambio o hacer un trato para que el deseo se cumpla- explico

-¿Tu ya has hecho eso?- pregunto Brutilda

-En realidad no, nunca eh tenido la necesidad de que un deseo dure más de 10 min- dijo Emma

-Si yo pudiera pedir algo, pediría que Barf y Belch hicieran explotar a Brutilda- dijo Brutacio

-¿A si?, pues yo pediría que Barf y Belch te comieran- contesto Brutilda

-Pues yo pediría que te comieran dos veces- dijo Brutacio

-Pues les diría que a ti te comerán 3 veces

-Pues yo que cuatro-

-Yo que cinco

-Seis-

-Siete-

-Ocho-

-¿Cómo pueden soportar sus peleas?- pregunto Emma mientras se tapaba los oídos

-Ahhh- suspiro- uno se acostumbra- dijo Astrid

-¿Ah?- dijo Emma que no había escuchado por haberse tapado los oídos

**Un rato después**

La pelea entre los hermanos Torton ya había durado más de lo habitual por lo que los demás jinetes se cansaron y como pudieron los separaron, en ese momento Chimuelo descendió y su ala volvió a desaparecer para volver a tener su prótesis

-¿Oigan, que más creen que puedan hacer las flores?- pregunto Patapez

-Las flores de deseos pueden cumplir lo que sea- dijo Emma un poco emocionada

-¿Por qué te pones así?- pregunto Brutilda

-Bueno, me alegra ya no tener que guardar el secreto- dijo Emma

-¿Era un secreto?- dijo Patán

-Si, solo lo sabían los dragones, es un secreto que solo ellos han sabido por años, yo fui la primera humana en conocerlo- dijo Emma mientras acariciaba a Sigiloso

-¿Entonces nosotros y tu somos los únicos…humanos que conocemos ese secreto?- pregunto Hipo

-Así es, como les dije antes si una de estas flores cayera en manos equivocadas puede ser algo muy peligroso-

Siguieron hablando por un buen rato hasta que…

-Jajajaja- se empezaron a reír Brutacio y Brutilda de la nada

-¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto Astrid

-Es que pensamos…- dijo Brutilda

-¿Pensaron?- dijo Patán

-Si, a mí también me sorprendió pero pensamos que sería gracioso que la flor pudiera convertir a los dragones en humanos jajajaja- dijo Brutacio para después seguir riéndose; los demás se miraban entre si

-No es una mala idea- dijo Patán

-Sería muy interesante hacer eso- dijo Astrid mientras acariciaba a Tormentula

-Sería un hecho que quedaría marcado en la historia- dijo Patapez muy emocionado

-¿Emma se puede hacer eso?- pregunto Hipo; Emma hablo con los dragones para después…

-Si se puede y todos ellos están de acuerdo- dijo Emma con una sonrisa

Acordaron que el día de mañana convertirían a los dragones en humanos, todos ya querían ver que pasaría; y con el rato cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa y Emma se fue al bosque con Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso

**Con Emma**

-Bueno chicos, ya es hora de dormir- dijo Emma mientras los acariciaba, acto seguido, empezó a cantar la misma canción de la otra vez y en pocos momentos los cuatro ya habían caído dormidos

**En una isla alejada**

Se puede ver muchos vikingos por todas partes haciendo guardia entonces el líder se dirige a la playa donde se encontrara con alguien

-Y, ¿Qué noticias me tienes?- pregunto el líder

-Te tengo buenas noticias, llego una nueva chica a la tribu-

-Y eso de que me puede servir- pregunto el líder con tono enojado

-De mucho, ya que ella fue criada por dragones-

-¿Qué?, eso no es posible-

-Claro que lo es, ella tiene tres dragones: un susurro mortal, una corta-leña y un ala-cambiante-

-Es la primera persona que oigo que tiene tres dragones-

-Y eso no es todo, al crecer entre ellos, ella puede entender lo que dicen y hablar con ellos

-Eso es impresionante…-

-Y aún hay más…ella sabe aún más de dragones de lo que los vikingos sabemos si comparamos todo lo que ella sabe sobre dragones con el libro de dragones…el libro no es nada- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra –si ya sabes cómo entrenar dragones, imagínate lo que harías con ella bajo tu mando

-Bien, creo que ya sé cómo lograr capturarla, gracias por la información Mildew-

-No fue nada, Alvin-

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, muchas gracias a todos ya falta poco para el final y espero que sigan la segunda parte de esta historia que ya casi llega a su final, bueno. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	11. De dragones a humanos

**Hola a todos como están aquí les traigo un capítulo más de mi fic "Amor incondicional" pero antes de empezar el capítulo, viene el "Respondiendo reviews"…**

**Hashashin: Que bueno que te gusto y gracias**

**KiraTheKiller: Me alegra que te guste y si al fin pondré romance, pero no, no será Hipo x Oc, será…bueno será una sorpresa XD**

…**oigan…no es que me moleste pero…no había más gente comentando mi historia antes, repito no es que me moleste es solo que… ¿hice algo mal? O ¿escribí algo que no les gusto?...espero que no sea nada grave…bueno…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 11. De dragones a humanos

Emma se empezó a despertar por los primeros rayos de sol, inmediatamente se levantó haciendo despertar también a sus dragones

-Buenos días, chicos- dijo Emma mientras se estiraba –bueno, vamos a la playa- dicho esto Colmillos subió a Emma a su lomo y los cuatro se fueron a la playa

**En la playa**

Emma bajo de Colmillos, acto seguido…

-Muy bien, vallan a desayunar- dicho esto los tres dragones se fueron a buscar peces por su cuenta, mientras, Emma se sentaba sobre una roca mientras los veía pescar y esperaba que le trajeran un poco a ella

Emma cerró sus ojos por un momento y se puso a reflexionar sobre lo acontecido desde hace dos años; sus hermanos y su mejor amigo se fueron a buscar la comida para su "madre" la muerte roja…eso le trajo un recuerdo no muy bueno para ella…

**Flashback**

Emma, que en ese entonces tenía 6 años, se encontraba jugando con Ray afuera del volcán en el nido de dragones, cuando aparecen un rapidijon y un extingue-humo

-Emma, tu madre quiere hablar contigo- dijo el rapidijon; entonces Emma volteo a ver a Ray que le hizo una señal de que fuera, Emma se paró y se dirigió a donde estaba su "madre"

**Dentro del volcán**

Emma ya había llegado hasta donde estaba la muerte roja, entonces, todos los dragones que estaban ahí se retiraron

-¿Me llamabas?- dijo Emma

-Si, ¿Qué se supone que estabas asiendo?- dijo la muerte roja con notable molestia

-Estaba jugando con mi amigo- dijo Emma con tono de preocupación

-Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no puedes jugar- dijo la muerte roja con mayor enojo

-Solo…fue por un momento- contesto Emma mientras veía al suelo

-Emma, tu algún día…acabaras con los vikingos, y para eso debes ser alguien fría, calculadora, sin emociones ni sentimientos…no tienes tiempo para perderlo…jugando- dijo la muerte roja tratando de controlarse

-¿Por qué hay que acabar con ellos?- pregunto Emma con inocencia

-…porque han matado a miles de nosotros…entre ellos…a mis padres, ellos solo atacan….nada más, ellos no tienen sentimientos, ellos solo se preocupan por sí mismo, nosotros necesitamos alimento y ellos nos atacan, bueno, si quieren una guerra entre nuestras especies…eso es lo que tendrán- dijo la muerte roja finalizando su explicación y su charla con Emma; Emma se levantó y se dirigió a fuera

**Afuera**

Dientepua la estaba esperando y cuando ve que se acerca no puede evitar una sonrisa…la cual se borra al verla tan seria

-Ya no puedo jugar- fue todo lo que dijo para dar media vuelta e irse; no volvió a verlo hasta cinco días después, donde se disculpó con él y le dijo lo que su la muerte roja le había dicho hace unos días

**Fin del flashback**

-Todo esto paso…por una guerra sin sentido, los vikingos solo se defendían a ellos y a sus familias…al igual que los dragones, todo lo que los dragones creíamos de los vikingos…este mal- dijo Emma

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, oyó un rugido y al alzar su vista vio que era Sigiloso que el junto con Colmillos y Afilado le habían traído el desayuno

-Gracias, chicos- dijo Emma con una sonrisa mientras agarraba una vara y con ella tomaba un pescado, acto seguido, Emma alzo la vara y Afilado le lanzo fuego, y así cocinar el pescado; Emma estaba a punto de empezar a comer, cuando…

-Aquí estas- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, rápidamente la reconoció y al voltear…estaba en lo cierto, era Brutilda

-Sí, todos te hemos estado buscando- dijo Brutacio

-Lo siento, díganle a los demás que estoy aquí, no tardo en ir para allá- los gemelos se fueron dejando a Emma y a sus dragones solos nuevamente, Emma retomo lo que iba a hacer…desayunar

**Momentos después**

Emma recién había acabado de comer cuando sus tres dragones, amigos y de cierto modo guarda-espaldas se acercaron a ella

-Bueno…hoy serán humanos por 10 minutos, ¿Qué opinan sobre eso?- dijo Emma

-Bueno…no digo que la idea me emocione mucho, pero será…interesante- dijo Colmillos

-Concuerdo con Colmillos- dijo Afilado mientras se acurrucaba bajo el brazo de Emma

-Y yo, pero también porque tengo curiosidad sobre ¿Cómo me veré si fuera humano?- dijo Sigiloso para después sentir como Emma le acariciaba la cabeza, si…de los tres él era como el menor y eso a veces era una ventaja

-Saben que si no quieren hacerlo, no los estoy obligando- les recordó Emma

-Lo sabemos…- comenzó Colmillos

-…pero…- decía Afilado pero fue interrumpido

-…lo hacemos por ti- finalizo Sigiloso con una sonrisa

Y en ese momento decidieron que ya era momento de irse; Emma se montó en Colmillos y emprendieron el vuelo hacia la entrada del bosque

**Con los demás**

-Que emoción, ya quiero ver como es Gordontua como humana- decía Patapez muy contento mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Gordontua

-Sí, será estupendo como son nuestros dragones así- dijo Astrid

-Ya quiero ver como es Chimuelo- contesto Hipo

–De seguro se verá genial- le dijo Astrid

-Solo esperen a ver a Dientepua, nadie se verá más genial que el- presumió Patán…solo para que después dientepua le lanzara fuego –Ahhh, dragón estúpido-

-¿Oye?- le dijo Brutilda a Brutacio –si barf y belch se convierten en humanos, ¿serán un chico con dos cabezas?

-Eso sería…genial- contesto Brutacio con una sonrisa

En ese momento vieron que Emma ya llegaba

-Muy bien- decía al mismo tiempo que bajaba de Colmillos -¿listos para esto?

-Si- dijeron todos al unísono

-De acuerdo, empecemos bien…mmm…necesito que tragan ropa- anuncio Emma

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Patán

-Por lógica, cuando los dragones se conviertan en humanos estarán… ¿Cómo decirlo?...sin…ropa, y yo no sé ustedes pero yo no quiero ver eso- dijo Emma con un muy leve sonrojo…pero que no paso desapercibido para Colmillos, Afilado, Sigiloso y Dientepua

-Bueno eso es un gran punto- decía Astrid –bueno, iré a traer algo de mi ropa para Tormentula- dicho esto se montó en su dragón

-Yo igual para Chimuelo- dijo hipo

-Ya escuchaste dientepua, vamos

-Amm…chicos, ¿yo de donde sacare ropa para gordontua?- pregunto Patapez

-Y yo para barf- dijo Brutilda

-Y…ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo obtendré ropa para Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso?- pregunto Emma

-Bueno- hablo hipo –Brutilda, ¿podrías prestarle a Patapez tu ropa para Gordontua?

-Supongo- contesto Brutilda

-Brutacio, tu tendrás que buscar ropa tanto para Barf y Belch-

-Está bien- acepto Brutacio

-Y para Emma…Patán…-

-No digas más hipo, vamos Emma- dicho esto todos tomaron su camino

**Con Patán y Emma**

Ambos se dirigían a casa de patán, el camino hacia allá era silencioso por lo que patán quiso llamar la atención de Emma

-Y…dime Emma… ¿has tenido novio?- dicho esto los tres "guarda-espaldas" de Emma le dedicaron una mirada amenazadora y dientepua se prendió en fuego que mando a Patán –Auch, ves el me hace maldades-

-¿Qué es un…novio?- le pregunto Emma, sin darse cuenta de lo que los dragones habían hecho ni haber escuchado lo que Patán acababa de decirle

-¿No lo sabes?- dijo Patán muy sorprendido –bueno…un novio es…es…un chico que te gusta…y si tú también le gustas…son pareja- termino de explicar difícilmente

-Ah, no…nunca eh tenido novio, normalmente los dragones solo se emparejan de manera reproductiva…no amorosa- dijo con un poco de tristeza la última parte

-Bueno, ¿has pensado en tener uno?- y nuevamente dientepua se encargó de prenderse en fuego

-La verdad…nunca lo había pensado, eh leído como es cuando uno siente…amor…pero…Ray nunca me dejo acercarme a otros dragones y nunca dejo que otros se me acercaran tampoco, como les dije antes es muy posesivo- dijo viendo acusadoramente a su mejor amigo; Patán lo vio y noto como su dragón con la mirada le advertía; luego de unos minutos más llegaron a la casa de Patán, el entro mientras Emma se quedó afuera con los dragones

-Ray- el pesadilla monstruosa volteo al oír a Emma llamarlo -¿Por qué siempre alejabas a los demás dragones machos de mí?- en ese momento dientepua se puso nervioso, no sabía que contestarle, no podía decir la verdad

-Listo, regresemos- por primera vez, dientepua se alegró de la llegada de Patán

**De regreso**

Justo cuando Emma y Patán habían regresado los demás ya estaban llegando

-Está bien, ahora que cada dragón valla atrás de un árbol- anuncio Emma; todos los dragones ya estaban cada uno detrás de un árbol, claro uno muy alejado de otro, con la respectiva ropa que se pondrían

-Tomen todos una flor- Emma le dio una flor de deseos a cada uno –y recuerden, es para que los dragones sean humanos- dijo más para Brutacio y Brutilda que noto que casi pedían otra cosa

-Ahora, todos susurren su deseo y soplen- dicho esto cada uno pidió que su respectivo dragón se convirtiera en humano

Al soplar, los pétalos flotaron por unos momentos flotaron por el aire, después cada grupo de pétalos se dirigió a cada dragón y cuando los pétalos llegaron giraron rápidamente alrededor de cada uno, y de un momento a otro…los dragones ya no estaban

-Chimuelo- dijo Hipo pero no tuvo respuesta

-Tormentula- grito Astrid…tampoco tuvo respuesta

-Barf- dijo Brutilda

-Belch- grito Brutacio

Ninguno de los dos contesto…

-Colmillos, Afilado, Sigiloso- grito Emma –respondan

Todos estaban preocupados de que algo haya salido mal, cuando de repente…

-E…mma- se oyó una voz profunda

-¿Si?- respondió Emma con nervios

-Ya…somos…humanos- dijo la voz -soy…Sigiloso

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con mucha preocupación

-Si- los jinetes y Emma esperaron unos minutos, los dragones empezaron a hablarles para decirles que todo había salido bien; entonces…

-Listo, voy a salir- dijo Chimuelo

-También yo- dijo dientepua

-Y yo- anuncio Tormentula

-Yo también- dijo Gordontua

-Y nosotros- dijeron Barf y Belch

Entonces los dragones salieron; Chimuelo tenía el cabello negro desordenado, sus ojos verdes, moreno, se notaban un poco sus músculos, traía puesto ropa de hipo y se sostenía del árbol ya que no tenía la pierna izquierda

-Déjame ayudarte, amigo- dijo Hipo cuando llego al lado de Chimuelo para ayudarlo a caminar

Luego, salió Tormentula; ella se parecía a Astrid, cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel algo pálida, y por lo tanto traía ropa de Astrid, pero su cabellos en lugar de estar agarrado estaba suelto y le caía por los hombros, se sostenía igual del árbol en que estaba, puede que ella caminara en dos patas pero no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo de esta forma

-Vamos linda, tu puedes- la animaba Astrid, al final tormentula logro llegar a donde estaba Astrid

Le siguieron Barf y Belch; ambos se veían como gemelos, cabello oscuro, ojos café oscuro, piel medio bronceada, sus músculos se notaban levemente y ambos vestían la ropa de Brutacio, entre ambos se ayudaban para llegar con sus jinetes (no estaban acostumbrados a estar separados, literalmente hablando)

-Vamos Barf- decía Brutilda mientras se acercaba a su dragón

-¿Qué esperas Belch?, gánale a Barf- dijo Brutacio de manera entusiasta, a lo que Brutilda le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Después, salió Gordontua; ella traía el cabello castaño, ojos cafés, piel medio morena, estaba solo un poco llenita y traía ropa de Brutilda y cómo podía avanzaba al mismo tiempo que se sostenía de una rama

-Oh, espera chica, voy a ayudarte- casi grito Patapez para después ir rápidamente al lado de su dragón

Esperaron, pero nadie más salió, lo cual los preocupo…

-Dientepua, sal ya- gritaba Patán

-¿Colmillos?, ¿Afilado?, ¿Sigiloso?, ¿Están bien?- preguntaba Emma muy preocupada

Silencio, fue todo lo que se escuchó durante varios segundos…hasta que detrás de otro árbol salió un chico pelirrojo, ojos café oscuro, piel algo bronceada, sus músculos llegaban a notarse un poco y traía ropa de patán, a diferencia de los otros, no se sostenía del árbol, pues, trataba de demostrar que podía hacerlo sin ayuda

-Que les dije, dientepua sería el más genial de todos- alardeo Patán; los jinetes y los dragones rodaron los ojos

Dientepua dirigió su mirada hacia Emma, la cual lo veía muy sorprendida al ver a su mejor amigo…como uno de su especie, dientepua noto que en la mejillas de Emma empezaba a aparecer un tono de rosado…Emma se había sonrojado por dientepua, y esto no fue bien visto por los que salieron a continuación…

Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso, salieron al mismo de detrás del árbol en que cada uno estaba;

Colmillos tenía el pelo negro, ojos grises su mirada era profunda, era de piel bronceada, sus músculos se marcaban y traía ropa de Patán; Afilado tenía el cabello castaño, ojos amarillos la misma mirada profunda, era medio moreno, se notaba a simple vista que era fuerte, y también tenía ropa de Patán; Sigiloso tenía cabello castaño rojizo, ojos rojos también con mirada profunda, piel pálida, parecía casi no tener músculos pero era muy fuerte y al igual que sus amigos traía ropa de Patán

Los tres inmediatamente, se dirigieron a la derecha, izquierda y atrás de Emma, como siempre lo hacían, y le mandaron miradas amenazadoras a dientepua que ya estaba junto a Patán pero él se las regreso

-Muy bien… ¿y ahora qué?- pregunto Brutacio

-Bueno, primero hay que asegurarnos de que puedas caminar bien- dijo Hipo; entonces todos se pusieron con su dragón a ayudarlos a caminar, por otra parte, Astrid y Tormentula acompañaban a Hipo y Chimuelo a la forja para hacerle una prótesis a Chimuelo

-Muy bien, dientepua camina para que todos vean que tu no necesitas ayuda- dijo Patán

-_Ojala pudiera quemarlo- _pensó dientepua, entonces se le ocurrió una idea y con una sonrisa le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro Patán causando que se cayera

-Dragón estúpido- dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo

**Pov Dientepua**

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, ver a Patán así siempre me daba risa, voltee a ver a Emma y tampoco pude evitar molestarme, la vi ayudando a esos tres que desde que los conocí nunca me han agradado, pero lo que más molesto fue ver que ellos incluso…la abrazaban para que pudieran "caminar", si nunca me gusto que otro dragón macho se acercara a Emma, nadie se imaginaria como estoy ahora; sin perder tiempo fue lo más rápido que pude con ella pero al llegar sus "amigos" trataron de evitar que me acercara a ella, se nota muy bien que yo tampoco les agrado, pero Emma logro verme y se dirigía hacia mi

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Bueno, no está mal- le dije

-Veo que Patán tiene…problemas, ¿quieres que yo te ayude?-

-Claro- le conteste al parecer tan rápido como dejo de hablar, mire a los otros tres y les dedique una sonrisa burlona y justamente paso lo que quería…se molestaron más

Emma me decía que si quería podía pasar mi brazo sobre su hombro para apoyarse lo cual acepte, vi que cada vez que lo hacia ella se sonrojaba y había veces en que ella me tomaba de la mano para que no me cayera…según ella, y cada vez que me tomaba de la mano era yo el que se sonrojaba pero logre disimularlo, ella también ayudaba a ese trio de tontos a veces lo cual me molestaba, antes su atención era solo para mí, aunque no importa que los ayude después de todo…solo faltan 7 minutos

**Fin Pov Dientepua**

**5 minutos después**

Los demás ya habían logrado caminar sin complicaciones, así que se empezaron a alejar un poco, y entonces en el lugar solo quedaron Colmillos, Afilado, Sigilos, Dientepua y Emma, porque patán había preferido ir con Astrid que ayudar a Dientepua

-Muy bien chicos queda poco tiempo, ¿Qué quieren hacer?- pregunto Emma

-¿Tu qué quieres hacer?- pregunto Colmillos, lo único que los cuatro tenían en común…era que les importaba Emma

-Mmm…ya se, juguemos lo que los cuatro jugábamos antes…las escondidas- dijo Emma muy emocionada, si ella seguía siendo igual de infantil e inocente desde que empezó a razonar

-Muy bien- dijeron los cuatro al unísono; dicho esto Afilado, Sigiloso, Dientepua y Emma se fueron a esconder mientras Colmillos contaba

Dientepua se había oculto detrás de un arbusto y guardo mucho silencio, aunque Colmillos era humano en ese momento no podía perder su desarrollado sentido del oído, el empezó a escuchar crujir algunas hojas, se preparó para salir creyendo que era Colmillos pero se sorprendió al ver que era…Emma

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el

-No encuentro ningún buen escondite, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?- pregunto Emma

-Claro- dicho esto, él se hizo a un lado y Emma se sentó al lado suyo, ambos se pusieron a buscar con la mirada a Colmillos para ver si se acercaba pero entonces sin que se dieran cuenta sus manos estaban a pocos milímetros, entonces paso…la mano de dientepua quedo sobre la de Emma, ambos voltearon a ver y al notar eso las separaron y ambos tenían un ligero sonrojo

-Perdón- dijo Emma

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- decía el –sé que…no te gusto…- pero fue interrumpido

-En realidad…fue lindo- contesto Emma mientras lo veía a los ojos, el corazón de Dientepua empezó a latir a mil por hora y Emma empezó a sentir mariposas en el estómago y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta sus rostros se iban acercando y justo cuando ambos pensaron que se iban a besar…

-Los encontré- dijo Colmillos apareciendo detrás del arbusto, inmediatamente Emma y dientepua se separaron muy sonrojados

-Los encontré- grito colmillos y en dos segundo Afilado y Sigiloso ya había llegado; y en ese momento el viento soplo muy fuerte y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían vuelto a ser dragones

-Bueno, volvieron a cómo eran antes…volvamos con los demás- dijo Emma con una sonrisa penosa, los cuatro se dirigieron a donde estaban los jinetes y los demás dragones…sin saber que algunos habían visto esa escena entre Emma y Dientepua

**Unos metros atrás**

-¿Qué opinan, amigos?- pregunto Chimuelo

-Que fue tierno- contesto Gordontua

-Ya me lo esperaba- dijo Tormentula

-Sí, jajá, desde que éramos niños…- hablo Barf

-Si, a él siempre le gusto ella- comento Belch; entonces los dragones volvieron con sus jinetes antes de que Emma y los demás llegaran antes que ellos

**En la isla de los marginados**

Se puede ver que Alvin está en el ruedo esperando a alguien

-Muy bien ya estoy aquí, ¿Para que querías verme?- pregunto una voz atrás de el

-Bueno, al fin llegas Dagur y lo que te voy a decir…seguro te interesa- comento Alvin mientras se daba la vuelta

-Bueno, habla ya- dijo Dagur molesto

-Al parecer, llego una chica a Berk…que fue criada por dragones- dijo Alvin directamente

-Jajajaja- se empezó a reír Dagur –es buena broma, pero ya dime que es en serio

-Esto es en serio Dagur, esa chica fue criada por dragones, por lo tanto…ella puede hablar con ellos, si la capturamos ¿te imaginas lo que podríamos hacer que ella haga con los dragones de nuestro lado?- explico Alvin

-Alguien que fue criada por esas bestias también debe ser una…pero es una buena oportunidad, ¿y qué quieres que haga yo?-

-Tu tendrás que ir a secuestrarla- dijo Alvin –después la traerás aquí y empezara nuestro plan para conquistar a los dragones- anuncio Alvin

-De acuerdo, tal vez no la traiga mañana pero estará aquí pronto- dijo Dagur y entonces dio media vuelta y se fue

-Muy pronto tendremos a…La domara de dragones (bueno, si le puso a hipo el conquistador de dragones, ¿Por qué a Emma no la nombraría diferente a como se llama?)

**Con Dagur**

Dagur se dirigió a la playa donde se sentó en una roca, oyó el sonido de pisadas y se puso en guardia

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo a la defensiva

-Tranquilo Dagur, somos nosotros- dijo un berserker con armadura junto a una chica…igual berserker

-Ahhh, son ustedes Jasper y Alia- dijo Dagur ya más tranquilo para después volver a sentarse

-¿Piensas en ella no?- pregunto Jasper

-Hace poco fue ese día- dijo Dagur sin voltearlos a ver

-El día…que dijo que se quedaría contigo…a tu lado- dijo Alia con tristeza

-Pero no fue así- siguió Dagur pero pareciera que estuviera, ¿llorando?

-Dagur eso fue hace 5 años- recordó Jasper

-Pero…si no le hubiera pasado eso…ella seguiría aquí- dijo Dagur –ella prometió que si no se iba, se quedaría y sería una berserker

-Cierto…pero…desgraciadamente no fue así- dijo Alia empezando a llorar

-Dagur amigo, te comprendemos…ella también fue nuestra amiga…- decía Jasper pero fue interrumpido

-Ella…fue la primera amiga que tuve…mi primera y única mejor amiga…y mi primer y único amor...solo a ustedes dos les digo esto así que guarden el secreto- amenazo Dagur

-Si, adiós amigo- dijeron ambos y se fueron

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, bueno no puedo dar un mensaje largo así que. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	12. Una relación y un reencuentro

**Hola a todos y a todas aquí estoy con otro capítulo de este fic, perdón por no estar últimamente tan pendiente de esta y otras, historias admito que eh estado más al pendiente de mi historia de Five nights at Freddy´s pero al parecer a le gente le gusta, bueno, volviendo al tema, el final está cada vez más cerca y por eso los capítulos son un poco más seguidos, bueno y a continuación el "Respondiendo reviews"**

**Sebas GG: Gracias por comentar y disculpa si yo no eh comentado tu historia, últimamente eh estado DEMACIADO ocupada, ya sea por la escuela (que gracias a dios ya empecé vacaciones) o por cosas personales pero ya iré a leerlo y me gusta la idea, gracias la voy a poner en la historia :D**

Capitulo. 12. Una relación y un reencuentro

Después de esos 10 minutos de estar con sus dragones como humanos, decidieron ir al gran salón

Estaban hablando de cosas aleatorias, pero a cierta persona le invadió una duda…

-Emma, nuestros dragones fueron y son tus hermanos- decía Astrid –pero… ¿no tuviste algunos que fueran como tus padres?

Emma se quedó congelada por un momento…hace tiempo que no pensaba en eso

-Bueno…se supone que…la muerte roja era mi madre, pero nunca la vi como eso…incluso una vez llegue a pensar que…yo era su marioneta, porque siempre tenía que hacer lo que me dijera, quisiera o no…pero nunca la vi como mi madre- respondió Emma con tono triste

-Lo siento, no era mí…- decía Astrid pero fue interrumpida

-No te preocupes, no fue tu intención- le dijo Emma con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Emma- la llamo Brutacio

-¿Si?-

-¿Crees que tengas familia de verdad?- pregunto el chico Torton

-Mmm, no lo había pensado…tener una familia…humana- decía Emma mientras lo pensaba –seria…seria…sería algo maravilloso- termino de decir con una sonrisa

-Bueno, de alguna manera ya la tienes- dijo Patapez

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto Emma sorprendida

-Patapez tiene razón- se unió Astrid –porque de alguna manera…tu eres parte de nuestra familia

-Te uniste a la academia- dijo Brutilda

-Me has ayudado a complementar el libro de dragones- siguió Patapez

-Lograste que Chimuelo que pudiera volar al menos 10 minutos como lo hacía antes- hablo hipo

-Hablas con los dragones- dijo Brutacio

-Incluso has hecho que dientepua ya no me haga daño…aun los hace, pero un poco menos- agrego Patán

-Sí, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia- finalizo hipo

Emma se sintió muy feliz, después de tanto tiempo, tantos años, al fin tenía una familia vikinga y lo mejor es que la tenía también junto a su familia de dragones

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir junto con una tierna sonrisa

-Por cierto Emma- empezó Astrid –sabes usar armas

-No, nunca tuve necesidad de aprender, mis hermanos, mis amigos y los demás dragones siempre me mantenían alejada de todo eso- explico Emma

-Bueno, yo te enseñare a usar el hacha- menciono Astrid

-¿Qué?- dijo Emma sorprendida

-Ahora eres también una vikinga, así que vamos- decía Astrid mientras se llevaba a Emma al ruedo

-Uhh, yo quiero ver esto- menciono Brutilda

-Sí, esto yo no me lo pierdo- hablo Brutacio

Dicho esto, todos siguieron a Emma y Astrid al ruedo...

**En el ruedo**

-Muy bien, aquí tienes tu hacha- dijo Astrid para después darle un hacha –tómalo como un regalo de mi parte

-Gracias- contesto Emma –oh, es algo pesada

-Te acostumbras, bueno comencemos- anuncio Astrid

**Horas después**

-Listo, terminamos- pronuncio la chica Hofferson con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa

-Nunca creí que saber usar estas armas sería tan divertido- decía Emma mientras tiraba su hacha y le daba en el blanco, luego tomo unos cuchillos y los lanzo dando otra vez en el blanco, acto seguido, retiro todo eso y esta vez apunto con una ballesta dando, nuevamente, en el centro –si, en el blanco- decía mientras saltaba muy feliz

-Nunca vi a alguien tan entusiasmada por usar un hacha- dijo Brutacio

-Bueno, solo Astrid- dijo Brutilda

-Ya se, voy a mostrarle a mis hermanos, por cierto ¿Dónde están?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…no los hemos visto desde que llegamos al gran salón- dijo hipo

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?- pregunto Patán

-No lo sé, pero creo que será mejor que los busquemos- dijo Patapez con preocupación

-Patapez tiene razón, tenemos que ir a buscarlos- menciono Astrid

-Bueno, vamos todos a buscarlos- dijo Hipo, y dicho y hecho todos se separaron para empezar a buscar a sus dragones

**En otra parte**

Se puede ver a Dientepua en una zona alta mientras veía hacia el mar, en realidad lo que menos estaba haciendo era eso mismo: ver el océano, ya que él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos…y recuerdos

-_Esto no puede estarme pasando- _pensaba dientepua –_esto no es posible…aunque…-_

**Flashback**

Se ve que dientepua tiene 4 años y estaba con otros dragones de su edad, cuando…

-Muévanse, ahí viene la hija de la reina- dijo un dragón de 13 años; todos se hicieron a un lado, Dientepua nunca antes la había visto por lo que tenía curiosidad, alzo el vuelo y se sorprendió por lo que vio…una cría de vikingo de apenas 3 años, pero venia saltando en un pie muy feliz, como si no estuviera consiente de que ella no era un dragón

-Jajajaja- reía la pequeña niña mientras que atrás de ella iban, un Tifomerang, un ala-cambiante, un rapidijon y un pesadilla monstruosa; y jugando con ella estaban, un furia nocturna, una nadder mortífero, una gronkle y un cremallerus

-Vamos chicos, una carrera- grito la niña para empezar a correr, acto seguido, los dragones de 4 años la siguieron por lo que los dragones que la cuidaban tuvieron que ir tras ella

Luego, todos volvieron a lo que hacían

-Oigan, ¿ella es la hija de la reina?- pregunto dientepua

-Sí, se llama Emma- dijo otro pesadilla monstruosa

-¿Ella tiene nombre?- pregunto dientepua con tono de sorpresa y un poco de tristeza

-Sí y no solo eso, escuche que ella también le pone nombre a quienes le agraden- respondió un terrible terror

-¿En serio?-

-Y también dicen que será ella quien acabara con los vikingos- hablo Gronkle

-No lo puedo creer- contesto dientepua

-Oigan, y alguien explíqueme, ¿cómo una cría de vikingo acabara con los de su propia especie?- pregunto un cremallerus

-¿No sabes?- dijo el Gronkle

-¿Saber qué?-

-Que los padres de Emma la abandonaron en la entrada de una aldea, entonces un dragón la trajo hasta el nido- respondió el Gronkle

-Que mal- hablo el terrible terror –ya me tengo que ir, adiós

-Adiós- dijeron al unísono

-Yo también ya me voy, nos vemos- dijo Dientepua y se fue

**Minutos después**

Dientepua quería pensar mejor las cosas así que se fue a la zona en donde todos los dragones pequeños se reunían a jugar, ahora todos se encontraban con su respectivo hueso

-Que mal, olvide mi hueso- entonces vio uno a lo lejos se dirigió a tomarlo pero cuando lo tomo con su boca noto que alguien más también lo quería…era Emma, por un momento ambos se vieron a los ojos, pero después el solamente quería el hueso

-Es mío- dijo dientepua mientras jalaba el hueso

-No, es mío- contesto ella mientras intentaba quitarle el hueso; por reflejo más que nada él le tiro fuego en la cara haciendo que soltara el hueso

-Te dijo que era mío- tomo el hueso, le dedico una sonrisa burlona y se fue hacia su cueva

-_Mmm, tal vez no debí ser tan grosero con ella- _pensó mientras dejaba de lado el hueso que había conseguido para tomar el suyo

**Rato después**

Dientepua se encontraba volando por el bosque cuando ve que tres dragones estaban a punto de atacar a Emma, entonces va hacia allá y se pone entra Emma y los dragones

-Quítate- dijo el líder que era un trueno tambor

-¿Ustedes son los que vinieron del sur verdad?-

-Si, ¿y eso que?- pregunto un extingue-humo

-No saben que ella es la hija de la reina- dijo molesto

-¿Es…ella?- pregunto un Tifomerang

-Si- contesto con el ceño fruncido; luego los tres dragones se fueron

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Emma

-Por qué me agradas- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿En serio?-

-Sí y por cierto- de su lomo tomo el hueso que le había quitado esa misma mañana –ten, es tuyo

-No quédatelo, mis dientes aún no están listos- le respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yo…no tengo nombre- dijo dientepua con tristeza

-Entonces yo te pondré uno…te llamaras Ray-

-Genial, tengo nombre- contesto muy feliz

-¿Mejores amigos?- pregunto Emma

-Mejores amigos- contesto el con una sonrisa

-Una carrera hasta donde están mis hermanos- dijo Emma y entonces empezó a correr y dientepua la seguía

**Fin del flashback**

-_Ese fue el día en que nos conocimos…la primera cría vikinga que me llamo la atención- _pensaba dientepua –_pero aun no creo que ella me guste…pero por otro lado, por que reaccione así la otra vez…_

**Flashback**

Se puede ver a Emma de 9 años recién cumplidos y a Dientepua a su lado que entonces tenía 10 años

-Feliz cumpleaños Emma-

-Muchas gracias, Ray- contesto Emma mientras lo abrazaba

-Para que están los amigos- dijo Dientepua mientras frotaba su cabeza con la de Emma

-Hola Emma, feliz cumpleaños- saludo un Skrill de 12 años

-Hola Relámpago, muchas gracias- contesto Emma con una sonrisa, lo cual a Dientepua no le gusto

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- pregunto Dientepua molesto

-Pues vine a ver a mi amiga y preguntarle si quería ir a volar conmigo- contesto Relámpago

-Oh, es eso me encanta…- pero Emma fue interrumpida

-Lo siento relámpago, pero Emma y yo pensábamos volar…solo nosotros dos- dijo Dientepua mientras se acercaba a Emma y le ponía su ala encima de manera posesiva

-Entonces, no hay problema, tal vez otro día- menciono Relámpago con una sonrisa

-Claro no hay…- nuevamente fue interrumpida

-Estaremos ocupados ese día- aclaro Dientepua mientras acercaba a Emma más hacia el

-Pero…aun no digo que día- dijo Relámpago muy confundido

-Amm…estaremos ocupados toda la semana- respondió Dientepua

-Está bien, nos vemos después Emma- dicho esto Relámpago alzo el vuelo

-Si, hasta luego relámpago- se despidió Emma, acto seguido, le lanzo una mirada molesta a su mejor amigo –me puedes explicar que pasa contigo, por favor

-No me pasa nada…solo que ningún otro dragón macho se te puede acercar- dijo directamente

-¿Por qué?- menciono Emma enojada

-Porque si, y ahora vamos a volar- dijo Dientepua y sin dejarla hablar la subió a su lomo

**Fin flashback**

Dientepua tenía la mirada baja, pensando en todo eso, cuando oye que alguien se acerca, al darse la vuelta se sorprende al ver a sus amigos

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Dientepua

-Venimos a saber qué te pasa- contesto Tormentula

-No me pasa nada…estoy bien- dijo para darse otra vez la vuelta

-¿Y seguro que no tiene nada que ver con…Emma?- pregunto Barf con una sonrisa

-¿De qué están hablando?- respondió dientepua tratando de no sonar nervioso

-Tranquilo amigo, no nos molesta que te guste nuestra hermana- menciono Belch también con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?, a mí no me gusta Emma- comento Dientepua, estaba dispuesto a irse, pero…

-Vamos, sabemos que te gusta desde que éramos crías, no por nada la alejabas de los demás dragones- dijo Chimuelo

-Solo admítelo- decía Gordontua –todos lo sabemos y no nos molesta-

-Chicos, no entienden, NO me gusta Emma, NO estoy enamorado de ella y NUNCA lo voy a estar- gruño Dientepua muy molesto, pero paso a estar confundido al ver las caras de terror de sus amigos –oigan, lo que dije no fue para que se pusieran así-

-Atrás de ti- dijo Tormentula; Dientepua se dio la vuelta y se llenó de terror al ver a Emma, pero ella estaba con los ojos cristalinos y con una expresión de total tristeza, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo y tras de ella Dientepua…lo que no sabían era que cierto grupo de tres dragones veían muy enfadados a Dientepua

**Con Emma**

Emma corría lo más rápido que podía y lo más que su vista le permitiera ver, porque no había aguantado más y había roto en llanto; no se dio cuenta cuando llego con sus amigos y antes de que ellos se acercaran a preguntarle que tenía, Dientepua salto poniéndose entre Emma y los jinetes

-Emma, puedo explicarlo- decía Dientepua

-No hay nada que explicar- decía Emma muy enojada y aun llorando –creí que eras mi mejor amigo-

-Claro que soy tu mejor amigo- dijo Dientepua un poco dolido por lo que Emma había dicho

-Yo…yo…TE ODIO- grito Emma totalmente enojada, entonces llegaron Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso y subieron a Emma al lomo de Sigiloso –no te vuelvas a acercar a mí nunca- y dicho esto se fue dejando a Dientepua en shock

En ese momento llegaron los demás dragones que habían escuchado el grito

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dijo Tormentula

-¿Qué le hiciste a Emma?- preguntaron Barf y Belch

-Explícanos lo que paso- dijo Chimuelo

-Yo…iba…a explicarle lo que paso…pero me dijo que me….o…odi…odia y que…no volviera a…verla- decía Dientepua con dificultad

-Bueno, solo hay un lugar al que pudo haber ido- menciono Gordontua –el bosque, ve y dile la verdad

-…de acuerdo- y dicho esto Dientepua emprendió el vuelo para ir a buscar a Emma

**Con Emma**

Se encontraba recostada en su cama improvisada y con sus tres dragones tratando de animarla

-Vamos, no te pongas así- dijo Colmillos

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no lo volverás a ver- dijo Afilado

-No volverá a molestarte nunca más- comento Sigiloso pero Emma solo se dio la vuelta; los tres dragones no sabían que hacer, entonces, vieron que Dientepua se acercaba y los tres se dirigieron a impedirle ver a Emma

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruño Colmillos

-Vengo a ver a Emma- dijo Dientepua con tono molesto

-No vamos a dejar que la veas- comento Afilado

-Sí, tu solo le haces daño- siguió Sigiloso, dientepua estaba a punto de reclamar, cuando…

-No importa chicos…déjenlo pasar- dijo Emma con tono triste

-Pero Emma…- dijo Afilado

-Por favor-

-Está bien- dijo Sigiloso –tienes suerte de que quiera hablar contigo- y dicho esto los tres se alejaron unos metros

-Emma…puedo explicarte lo que…- empezó dientepua pero fue interrumpido

-Creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte- dijo Emma sin verlo

-Emma, no fue mi intención decir todo eso- menciono dientepua

-A mi…me pareció que si-

-Eso lo dije porque no quería que los demás se enteraran- dijo Dientepua sin pensar en lo que decía

-¿No querías que se enteraran de qué?- pregunto Emma volteándolo a ver

-Que tú me gustas- dijo Dientepua dejando sorprendida a Emma –que me gustas, desde que tenías 7 años- entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto Emma parándose –contéstame, ¿eso es cierto?

-Ya no importa- dijo Dientepua cabizbajo –sí, es cierto…pero dudo que tú te interesarías en mí- dicho esto estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando…

-Ray…tú me gustas desde que tenías 8 años- contesto Emma con una sonrisa y sonrojada

-¿En serio?- pregunto Dientepua sorprendido

-Si…pero creí que tu solo me querías como mejor amiga, por eso nunca te lo dije- respondió Emma –además, los dragones solo se interesan de manera reproductiva…así que…decidí olvidar ese sentimiento- pero entonces, Dientepua froto su cabeza con la de Emma

-Por ti descubrí como es interesarse de manera amorosa- dijo Dientepua –y por eso, te pregunto… ¿tu…qui…quieres…ser…?-

-Si- contesto Emma sin dejarlo terminar –no tienes que decirlo, sé que es difícil- dicho esto acaricio la cabeza de Dientepua para después darle un beso en la frente

-Tenemos que regresar- hablo Dientepua

-Si, solo deja que llame a los chicos- menciono Emma a lo que dientepua solo rodo los ojos –Colmillos, Afilado, Sigiloso…vengan ya-

-¿Cómo puedes soportar a esos tres?- dijo Dientepua con tono de fastidio

-Son mis amigos, además, ya debes estar acostumbrado a ellos- respondió Emma, en ese instante llegaron Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso

-Listo ahora vete de aquí- rugió Sigiloso

-Ustedes no me dicen que hacer- menciono Dientepua molesto

-Ya no se peleen, y ustedes no pueden decirle que se vaya- sentencio Emma

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron al unísono

-Se los diré cuando lleguemos con los demás- y dicho esto Emma se subió al lomo de Colmillos y todos emprendieron el vuelo hacia la academia

**En la academia**

Los jinetes y sus dragones ya se encontraban ahí esperando a que Emma apareciera

-¿Dónde podrá estar Emma?- decía Astrid

-No lo sé, pero a donde quiera que este, sabemos que Dientepua está con ella- menciono Hipo

-Se veía muy enojada con el- dijo Patapez

-¿Enojada? Le grito que lo odiaba y prácticamente crecieron juntos eso solo significa dos cosas…oh estaba furiosa o así se llevan como Brutacio y Brutilda- dijo Patán

-Yo creo que solo estaba furiosa- comento Brutilda

-Sí, nadie se comporta igual que nosotros- dijo Brutacio

-Admito…que en eso tienen razón- hablo Patapez –nadie se comporta como ellos dos

En ese momento vieron que venían Emma y los dragones, a continuación, entraron al ruedo

-¿Dónde estabas?- llego corriendo Astrid

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Patapez

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo hipó

-¿Aun odias a Dientepua?- mencionaron Brutacio y Brutilda al unísono

-Contestadas en ese orden, en mi improvisada "casa", bien gracias, solo fue un malentendido y no…ya no lo odio- contesto Emma en el orden correcto de las preguntas

-¿Qué malentendido?- pregunto hipo

-Solo creí que ya no le importaba a Ray…es todo- contesto Emma con una sonrisa –y por cierto, eh decidido tener novio

-¿En serio?- dijo Patán con una sonrisa, Emma solo asintió con la cabeza -¿y ya sabes quién será?

-Si- contesto Emma, se acercó a Dientepua hasta quedar a su lado –mi novio es Ray- dijo con una sonrisa inocente

-¿Qué?- dijo Patán confundido –pe…pero él es un dragón y tú eres una humana…-

-Sí, una humana que fue criada por dragones- dijo Emma

-Ese es un buen punto- hablo Brutacio mientras que Brutilda asentía

-Una humana y un dragón como pareja…esto es un momento histórico inimaginable…y debe ir directo al libro de dragones- anuncio Patapez muy feliz

-Admito que es algo…sorprendente, pero no le veo el lado malo- dijo hipo

-Si, después de todo…puede convertirse en humano- agrego Astrid

Al final, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Patán que de mala gana acepto, los dragones estaban felices de que por fin Emma y Dientepua estuvieran juntos…pues preferían que Emma estuviera con él, que lo conocían desde que eran pequeños a que Emma estuviera con un vikingo que no fuera bueno para ella

**Al atardecer**

-Emma, vamos a volar, ¿vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Brutilda

-No gracias, iré con mis amigos a pasear un rato- respondió Emma

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- dicho esto Brutilda se subió a Barf y junto con Brutacio se dirigieron con los demás

-Bueno, vamos chicos- anuncio Emma mientras se subía a Colmillos; después de un rato bajaron al borde de un acantilado

-Descansemos aquí un rato- dijo Emma al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de Colmillos; los dragones se apartaron unos metros para que Emma pudiera estar tranquila

Emma se sentó en el suelo y empezó a jugar con el pasto

**Con Dagur**

Dagur se encontraba llegando a Berk junto con sus únicos amigos: Jasper y Alia, ya que solamente en ellos podía confiar; habían bajado de su barco en un punto en que nadie se diera cuenta de su llegada

-¿Cómo encontraremos a esa chica?- pregunto Alia

-Muy fácil- decía Dagur –solo hay que encontrar el rastro de un susurro mortal y listo- y dicho esto empezó a avanzar siendo seguido por sus amigos

Después de unos minutos de caminar, lograron escuchar el rugido de un susurro mortal, pero muy bajo, por lo que los tres se dirigieron a donde creyeron haber escuchado el ruido; llegaron al pie de un acantilado

-Quédense aquí- sentenció Dagur

-Pero Dagur…- dijo Jasper pero fue interrumpido

-Si eso mocosa fue criada por dragones, será mejor que salde cuentas con ella…y eso lo hare yo- dicho esto Dagur empezó a subir el acantilado

**Un rato después**

Dagur por fin había llegado a la cima, vio a una chica de espaldas a él, fue avanzando y noto que cerca de ella había un susurro mortal, un corta-leña y un ala-cambiante

-Te tengo- susurro Dagur para sí mismo y con una sonrisa maliciosa, se fue acercado al mismo tiempo que sacaba su ballesta, estaba a punto de atacarla, cuando…

Los dragones se pusieron entre Emma y Dagur impidiendo que Dagur la hiriera

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto Emma al mismo tiempo que se paraba y sacaba su hacha, pero no podía ver de quien la defendían sus amigos

-Oh nadie importante, solo el que te secuestrara y te hará sufrir, pero antes…acabare con tus dragones- Dagur apunto su ballesta a Colmillos, y entonces…

-Chicos, ¡Posición de defensa C!- grito Emma y los dragones alzaron el vuelo antes de que Dagur lanzara –vallan y pidan ayuda- los dragones se fueron volando lo ms rápido que pudieron

Emma y Dagur quedaron los dos frente a frente, Dagur la apuntaba con su ballesta y Emma tenía lista su hacha; Dagur estaba a punto de lanzar, pero entonces…empezó a ver mejor a la chica…esos ojos cafés…ese cabello castaño tan largo…esa suave voz…ese rostro; abrió los ojos sorprendido, acto seguido, tiro su ballesta al suelo

-¿E…mma?- pregunto aun sorprendido y con la voz entrecortada

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Emma con una ceja alzada

-¿No me recuerdas?- pregunto Dagur mientras intentaba acercarse lentamente a ella -…soy Dagur- apenas dijo eso Emma igual abrió los ojos sorprendida y soltó su hacha…luego ambos se miraron a los ojos…confirmándolo todo

-Creí que nunca te volvería a ver- dijeron los dos al unísono

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, soy bien malula jajajaja, los deje en suspenso, si quieren saber que pasa les recomiendo que vean el siguiente capítulo ahí se va a explicar TODO, bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	13. Mi mejor amigo vikingo

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otra capitulo y no los distraigo, empecemos con el capítulo hoy no puedo poner el "Respondiendo reviews"…comenzamos…**

Capitulo. 13. Mi mejor amigo vikingo

Se puede ver a Emma de 9 años con el cabello junto a sus hermanos, su mejor amigo y sus tres amigos volando sobre el mar

-¿Adónde vamos?- pregunto Emma

-Regresamos a casa, solo fuimos al nido porque tu "madre" quería ver como ibas en tu entrenamiento- respondió Chimuelo que en ese entonces tenía 10 años

-No entiendo porque tengo que acabar con los vikingos- dijo Emma que se recostó en el lomo de Dientepua

-Ya te hemos dicho que tienes que hacerlo, porque la reina lo dice y porque los vikingos nos odian- menciono Tormentula que igual tenía 10 años

-Pero…si los voy a acabar, al menos díganme algo sobre ellos- suplico Emma

-La reina no quiere que te digamos nada- contesto Barf

-No es justo, quieren que acabe con ellos, pero no me dicen nada sobre los vikingos…ni siquiera sé cómo son- grito Emma muy molesta

-Ya te dijimos, son como tú- hablo Belch

-No creo que todos sean como yo- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar

-Tranquila Emma, ya después sabrás como son- le dijo Dientepua

-Yo quiero saberlo ahora, ¿y por qué nunca puedo acompañarlos a los ataques?- pregunto Emma

-Ya sabes la razón...- decía Gordontua

-Ya lo sé…"la reina no quiere"- dijo Emma con tono de fastidio; se asomó a ver el mar y entonces vio una tribu vikinga –miren eso, ¿creen que…?-

-No, no vas a ir- dijo Colmillos adelantándose a responder

-Desearía poder saber cómo son los vikingos- susurro Emma para sí misma mientras se volvía a recostar, cerró los ojos para poder dormir un rato en lugar de pelear con sus hermanos y amigos

Pero unos segundos después, sintió mucho viento, más de lo normal, al levantar la vista noto que había un tornado muy cerca de ellos, intentaron dar la vuelta pero el tornado era más fuerte, poco a poco empezó a succionarlos pero en un último intento lograron salir, pero todo fue tan repentino que Emma cayo del lomo de Dientepua…ocasionando que cayera directo en el mar

-¡EMMA!- gritaron los dragones al unísono; intentaron volver por ella, pero el viento era tan fuerte…que era imposible

¡CHICOS!- grito Emma mientras caía, pero por el viento no pudo hacer nada más, cayó al mar…

Inmediatamente busco ayuda, no había dragones cerca que la pudieran ayudar

_-Tengo que llegar a esa isla pronto- _pensaba Emma, empezó a nadar, lo cual fue difícil ya que el agua solía regresarla a causa del viento

Después de un largo rato, Emma logro llegar a la playa de aquella isla, por poco se abría ahogado, aun así le faltaba aire por lo que cayo desmallada; por lo tanto, no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acercó a ella…

**Un rato después**

Emma empezaba a despertarse, cuando logro estar completamente despierta, noto que estaba en un lugar muy diferente…y extraño para ella, había cuatro muros y estaba acostada en algo…elevado y de madera y estaba tapada con telas en lugar las alas de su mejor amigo; escucho la puerta abrirse y rápidamente salto de la cama y se escondió…lo que vio la dejo muy sorprendida, un ser…como ella, pero inmediatamente noto que era masculino, tenía una gran barba y era algo robusto, cuando el volteo a verla ella se escondió detrás de la cama

-No te preocupes pequeña, no voy a hacerte daño- dijo el hombro con una voz fuerte y firme pero a la vez comprensiva y calmada –soy Oswald, el agradable, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?-

-Me…lla…llamo…Emma- respondió con miedo

-Un gusto en conocerte Emma, ¿Por qué estas asustada?- pregunto mientras se acercaba poco a poco

-Yo…yo…nunca había visto…a un vikingo- respondió al mismo tiempo que se escondía más, lo que Emma dijo dejo muy sorprendido a Oswald

-¿Nunca habías visto a un vikingo?- menciono Oswald aún muy sorprendido

-Así…es, mis hermanos…no permitían que saliera de…la isla donde vivimos…solo podía salir cuando ellos estaban conmigo- explico Emma

-Ya veo…bueno, no tienes nada de que temer, ¿sabes dónde está la isla en dónde vives?- comento Oswald pero Emma solo negó, pues ella no iba a contarle a un vikingo donde estaba el nido de dragones

-Entonces, tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que tus hermanos vengan por ti- dijo Oswald, vio como Emma se ponía cabizbaja por eso –pero no te preocupes, tengo dos hijos que seguramente te llevaras bien con ellos, ahora descansa- dicho esto Oswald salió de la habitación

**Afuera**

Se puede ver a Dagur de 12 años que estaba molestando a una niña de 6 años

-Dagur, ya dame mi muñeca- decía la niña

-Alcánzala si puedes, Kira- decía Dagur mientras alejaba la muñeca de su hermana menor

-Dagur compórtate y devuélvele a tu hermana su muñeca- sentencio Oswald que iba llegando, Dagur de mala gana soltó la muñeca asiendo que cayera al piso

-Gracias papi- contesto Kira después de recoger su muñeca para después irse a su habitación; entonces Oswald se acercó a Dagur pero él se adelanto

-¿Ya despertó?- pregunto Dagur con poco interés

-Sí, se llama Emma, está perdida…y nunca antes había visto a un vikingo- menciono Oswald causando que Dagur se cayera de la silla por la impresión

-¿Ella nunca ha visto a un vikingo?- pregunto Dagur sin poder creerlo, su padre solo asintió –entonces…ella no puede quedarse aquí, todos se enteraran y estarán en contra nuestra…- decía Dagur tratando de que su padre sacara a Emma

-Claro que no voy a hacer eso, ella está sola sin sus hermanos, se quedara aquí hasta que ellos vengan a buscarla, y además sirve para que empieces a socializar, hasta donde se no tienes ningún amigo- dicho esto Oswald se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse y antes de que Dagur pudiera reclamarle –y tendrás que portarte bien con ella, de lo contrario...Kira será la próxima líder-

Dagur solo pudo permanecer callado, no le agradaba…Emma, y ahora ella tendría que vivir en su casa

-_No es justo- _pensaba Dagur mientras se iba a su habitación

**Un rato después**

Emma se encontraba recostada en la cama mientras veía hacia la ventana, veía el cielo estrellado por donde solía volar con sus hermanos y sus amigos antes de irse a dormir, no pudo evitar extrañarlos, entonces alguien toco la puerta…Emma después de unos segundos dejo que pasaran

-Muy bien, vengo a decirte que la cena ya está lista y que sería un buen momento para que conozcas a mis hijos-

Emma se levantó de la cama y siguió a Oswald hasta el comedor donde vio a dos personas más, dudo en si debía salir pero Oswald le dijo que no debía preocuparse, Emma parecía ya tenerle confianza así que aun con miedo se acercó a la mesa

-Emma, ellos son mis dos hijos- dijo mientras señalaba a Dalia

-Hola, tú debes ser Emma, me llamo Kira- saludo la pequeña niña de 6 años

-Hola- contesto Emma con timidez

-Y él es mi hijo mayor, Dagur-

-Hola- contesto de manera cortante sin siquiera mirar a Emma

-Dagur, compórtate- dijo Oswald con tono molesto –Emma puedes sentarte junto a Dalia si quieres-

-Gracias- contesto Emma y vio que Kira con una sonrisa le indicaba donde sentarse

-Papá nos contó que nunca antes habías visto a un vikingo… ¿es cierto?- pregunto Dalia con tono curiosa

-Amm, si es cierto y es porque…mis hermanos querían protegerme…ellos me entrenaban a su manera- explicaba Emma, eso ultimo llamo la atención de Dagur

-¿Cómo que a su manera?- pregunto Dagur

-Bueno, ellos me entrenaban para…- en ese momento Emma se dio cuenta de que les iba a decir que la entrenaban para acabar con los vikingos, entonces tuvo que improvisar -…para…acabar con los dragones, si eso…ellos odian a los dragones y por eso me entrenan para que los acabe a todos- invento Emma esperando que le creyeran

-Genial- dijo Kira –Emma va a ser mejor que tu Dagur

Dagur se molestó y solo se quedó callado; la cena paso de forma normal, Oswald y Kira hablaban con Emma sobre todo lo que hacían mientras que Dagur solo se quedaba cayado; así pasaron los días y los días se hicieron semanas en las cuales Emma ya había salido a conocer la tribu en la que estaba, y al parecer era la tribu _Berserker, _también había tratado de hablar con Dagur pero él siempre la ignoraba y por las mañanas y por las noches iba a sentarse al borde del risco que estaba en la playa…esperaba ahí todos los días que sus hermanos y sus amigos fueran a buscarla

**A la mañana siguiente**

Emma se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió al mismo lugar donde esperaba a que llegaran por ella, pero un rato después de que llego, noto que había alguien más ahí

-No puedo creer que esa torpe niña siga viviendo en mi casa, y por si fuera poco, le está agradando a toda la aldea- decía Dagur mientras caminaba por la playa

-_Bueno, al menos ya me eh acostumbrado al mal trato de Dagur-_ pensó Emma

Dagur siguió caminando hasta que vio un Caldero que estaba distraído

-_Es mi oportunidad para atrapar a un dragón- _pensó Dagur,

Entonces, saco su ballesta y la apunto hacia el Caldero, Emma al notar esto rápidamente salto por el risco cayendo en la arena; y antes de que Dagur pudiera disparar, el Caldero reconoció el olor de Emma y al voltearse vio a Dagur apuntándole y a Emma detrás de él haciendo señas para que se fuera, apenas se metió al agua, Dagur fue tras él, pero sin que se diera cuenta se había adentrado mucho y ya casi no podía respirar, intento salir pero no lo lograba y lo último que Dagur vio, fue solo oscuridad…

Dagur se despertó con un poco de dificultad, tenía la vista borrosa y cuando pudo volver a ver mejor, noto que ya era de tarde, se encontraba recostado en la playa y no muy lejos de él, se encontraba Emma comiendo pescado

-¿Qué…que paso?- dijo Dagur

-Casi llegas hasta el fondo, solo para capturar a un Caldero- menciono Emma mientras seguía comiendo

-Entonces, ¿Cómo…?- decía pero fue interrumpido

-Entre y te saque entes de que te ahogaras- hablo Emma

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso si yo tengo 12 y tú 9?- dijo Dagur

-Hay dos razones para eso: 1.- Cuando entras en al agua el cuerpo por poder flotar se hace ligero y 2.- Mis hermanos me entrenaban para ser fuerte- explico Emma con lo último en tono triste

-Extrañas mucho a tus hermanos ¿verdad?- dijo Dagur al mismo tiempo que se sentaba

-Sí, no había un solo momento en que nos separáramos- dijo Emma mientras abrazaba sus piernas, hubo un silencio incomodo durante varios minutos hasta que Emma se levantó –tenemos que irnos ya, el señor Oswald debe estar preocupado- y dicho esto los dos regresaron a la casa

**A la mañana siguiente**

Emma como en otras ocasiones decidió levantarse temprano, al pasar por el comedor se encontró solo con Dagur que estaba desayunando, cuando el la vio se apresuró a llamarla antes de que saliera

-Espera- casi grito Dagur cuando ya estaba saliendo

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Emma mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Dagur

-Gracias…por lo de ayer- menciono en voz baja pero Emma logro escucharlo

-De nada, tal vez yo no te agrade…pero desde que llegue eh intentado ser tu amiga…solo quería que lo supieras- Emma estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando…

-Sabes…voy al entrenamiento ahora mismo, ¿quieres acompañarme?- Emma volteo a ver a Dagur el cual le dedicaba una sonrisa, Emma nunca había visto que Dagur sonriera así

-Claro- contesto Emma muy feliz

Así Emma y Dagur empezaron a llevarse bien, hasta el punto en que Dagur siempre esperaba a Emma para que pudieran salir a jugar o al entrenamiento, Emma solo iba a ver a Dagur entrenar ya que aún no podían entrenar a Emma por tener 9 años, llego un día en que Dagur le dijo a Emma que era su mejor amiga

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo vikingo- contesto Emma para después ella abrazara a Dagur

**Un día**

Emma se encontraba en las gradas viendo a Dagur entrenar, nadie podía ganarle a Dagur, entonces, una chica rubia se acercó a Emma

-Hola- menciono la chica

-Hola, me llamo Emma- dijo Emma con una sonrisa

-Ya lo sé, eres como…la tercera hija del jefe, yo me llamo Alia- menciono la chica -¿Dagur y tu son amigos?

-Sí, él es mi mejor amigo vikingo y yo soy su mejor amiga- respondió Emma

-Se nota, nunca los hemos visto separados- comento Alia

-¿Hemos?- dijo Emma confundida

-Sí, mi amigo Jasper y yo, el no tarda en venir- dicho esto detrás de Alia apareció un chico de cabello castaño

-Hola, soy Jasper- dijo el chico

-Hola- respondió Emma; así siguieron hablando hasta que llego el fin de la clase y Dagur al notar que Emma no le prestaba atención se dirigió a las gradas

-Ya llegue Emma- dijo Dagur con tono serio

-Mira Dagur ellos son…- pero Emma fue interrumpida

-Alia y Jasper, ya lo sé- dijo Dagur cortantemente –y ya tenemos que irnos- dicho esto Dagur paso su brazo por los hombros de Emma para que ambos se fueran

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?- pregunto Emma con tono triste

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Dagur sorprendido

-Porque te oías serio ahí dentro- menciono Emma

-Es solo que…tu eres la primera amiga que tengo…nunca antes hable con nadie más- explicaba Dagur –no me gustaría que te alejaras de mi-

-Aww, que tierno- dijo Emma

-No soy tierno- respondió Dagur

-No me refiero a ti, sino que antes me odiabas y ahora me cuidas- dijo Emma mientras Dagur la cargaba como caballito

-Ja-Ja-Ja, que graciosa- dijo Dagur

-Atrápame si puedes- dijo Emma al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de Dagur, ocasionando el casi se fuera de espalda, Dagur empezó a perseguir a Emma hasta que llegaron a la playa y empezaron a jugar

-Mira Dagur- grito Emma desde la cima del risco –voy a saltar y caer sin ningún problema-

-Ten cuidado Emma- dijo Dagur

-No te preocu…- pero entonces el risco se desborono y Emma casi caiga

-¡Emma!- grito Dagur mientras subía para ayudar a Emma

-¡Dagur ayúdame!- repetía Emma, entonces, siente que alguien la toma de la mano y la sube (estaba colgando del risco)

-Dagur, me salvaste- dijo Emma para abrazar a la persona que la había ayudado

-No, no fue Dagur, fuimos nosotros- Emma levanto la vista y vio que estaba abrazando a Alia y a su lado estaba Jasper

-Lo siento- dijo Emma algo apenada

-No te preocupes, solo te ayudamos- respondió Jasper; en eso ven que llega Dagur muy agitado

-¡Emma!, ¿Dónde estás?- decía mientras la buscaba en el borde

-Estoy detrás de ti, Dagur- Dagur se dio la vuelta y en efecto, ahí estaba Emma junto a Alia y Jasper

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Dagur enojado –ahora regresemos a la playa- dijo tomando a Emma de la muñeca

-¿Quieren venir con nosotros?- dijo Emma a Alia y Jasper

-Claro- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Así, el resto de la tarde Emma y Dagur se la pasaron junto con Alia y Jasper y al final terminaron agradándole a Dagur; y así pasaron dos meses, dos meses en que Emma no tenía noticias de sus hermanos, todo iba bien, Emma y Dagur ahora también eran amigos de Jasper y Alia, Oswald estaba muy contento de que Dagur empezara a tener más amigos, reconoció que Emma era una buena influencia para Dagur, todo iba bien, hasta que…

Era el atardecer y Emma y Dagur estaba jugando solos, porque Jasper y Alia estaban enfermos, Emma le tiraba agua a Dagur en la cara mientras el igual le tiraba agua; después, Dagur se encontraba descansando cuando Emma vio a lo lejos un trueno tambor, nado hasta el, sin que Dagur se diera cuenta; cuando termino de hablar con el trueno tambor se dio cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de la orilla, intento nadar pero solo se hundía

Dagur empezó a buscar a Emma con la vista, pero al no encontrarla se empezó a preocupar, luego la vio que casi se ahogaba así que nado hasta ella para sacarla; cuando ambos llegaron de regreso a la playa, Dagur intento despertar a Emma, pero no lo lograba, hizo todo lo que se le ocurría, le saco el agua que había tragado, la llevo hasta la casa y su padre le dijo que solo estaba inconsciente que después despertaría, pero Dagur no se movió…permaneció al lado de Emma

Entonces, Dagur empezó a sentir algo en su pecho…no sabía que era, pero empezó a sentirlo cada vez que estaba junto a Emma, pensó que estaba enfermo…pero luego fue analizando las cosas, el antes la protegía porque era su única amiga, ahora que también eran amigos de Alia y Jasper la protegía sin razón aparente, pero luego recordó una plática que su padre les había contado a él y a Kira hace tiempo…como se enamora de su madre…Oswald cuando tenía la edad de Dagur conoció a una chica llamada Lira, Oswald empezó a protegerla sin razón aparente y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que se había enamorado y con el tiempo se casaron y tuvieron a Dagur para que 6 años después tuvieran a Kira

Dagur entonces lo entendió…

-M e enamore de Emma- susurro para sí mismo, no lo podía creer, luego vio a Emma –_aunque admito…que no me molesta la idea-_ pensó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Emma

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Dagur…Dagur… ¡Dagur!- grito Emma haciendo que el mencionado cayera de espaldas -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Emma con inocencia

-¡Emma, despertaste!- dijo Dagur mientras abrazaba a Emma

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Emma confundida

-Casi te ahogas, te saque pero…no despertabas- explico Dagur con tono preocupado

-No te preocupes- dijo Emma con una sonrisa

-Emma, ¿quieres regresar a la playa?-

-Claro, vamos-

**En la playa**

Ambos decidieron que mejor se quedaban sentados en lugar de jugar, Dagur en un momento pasó su brazo por los hombros de Emma

-Emma, ¿Qué harás si tus hermanos no vienen por ti?- pregunto Dagur

-¿Ellos…no vendrían por mí?...estaría triste…siempre me han dicho que soy lo más importante para ellos, supongo que me iría por mi cuenta a buscarlos- esa respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Dagur

-Y…no preferirías quedarte aquí- dijo Dagur

-¿Quedarme aquí? No es mala idea- respondió Emma

-¿No puedes quedarte aquí…aunque tus hermanos si vengan?-

-Dagur…hagamos un trato, en un mes es mi cumpleaños…el 19 de marzo, si llega esa fecha y mis hermanos no llegan…me quedare aquí contigo y seré una Berserker… ¿trato hecho?-

-Trato hecho- contesto Dagur con una sonrisa mientras Emma le dio un abrazo, el…solo cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento

**3 semanas después**

Oswald y Dagur tenían que viajar a Berk para lo del tratado de paz, Dagur le pedía a su padre que se quedara, pues justamente el día en que volvían era el cumpleaños de Emma, pero su padre no se lo permitió

-Bueno, nos vemos en una semana- dijo Dagur despidiéndose de Alia, Jasper y Emma

-Vuelve pronto Dagur- dijo Emma para después darle un beso en la mejilla –te estaremos esperando- dijo Emma con una sonrisa

Así, Dagur pasó días navegando, para luego llegar a Berk y molestar a hipo; después de firmar el tratado, Dagur apuraba a su padre para que se fueran

-Dime Oswald, ¿Por qué Dagur quiere volver tan rápido?- pregunto estoico

-No te lo imaginas, Dagur no me lo ha dicho, pero…sé que está enamorado- contesto Oswald, Estoico y Bocón casi se caen de espaldas al oír eso

-¿Dagur…enamorado?- pregunto Bocón sin poder creerlo

-Así es, es que el día en que volvemos es el cumpleaños de esa niña-explica Oswald

-Ya entiendo- dijo Estoico

Luego, Oswald y Dagur se embarcaron de regreso a la tribu Berserker; después, cuando casi iba a llegar Oswald llamo a Dagur…quería hablar con el

-Dagur…a mí no me engañas, sé que te gusta Emma- hablo Oswald con una sonrisa divertida

-No…no sé de qué estás hablando, padre- dijo Dagur mirando a otro lado mientras fingía enojo

-No tienes por qué fingir, me parece muy bueno que te interese Emma-

-¿En serio?- dijo Dagur mientras volvía a ver a su padre

-Claro, se notó que ella te ha cambiado para bien, ella me gusta para ti hijo, y creo que ella empieza a sentir algo por ti- dijo Oswald

-Gracias- contesto Dagur, en ese momento oyeron gritos, con un catalejo vieron que la tribu tenía un ataque de dragón; rápidamente llegaron y empezaron a pelear con los dragones, ero en la mente de Dagur solo había algo…buscar a Emma

A lo lejos vio a sus amigos peleando con nadder mortíferos

-¿Dónde está Emma?- pregunto Dagur mientras seguía peleando

-Estaba en la playa- contesto Alia, Dagur golpeo a los dos nadder y luego se dirigió a la playa

Pero al llegar, vio como un pesadilla monstruosa tenía a Emma en sus garras, ella parecía estar inconsciente (pero estaba dormida), lo siguiente fue que el pesadilla monstruosa rugió llamando a los demás dragones

-¡Emma!- gritaba Dagur, brinco desde el risco intentando tomar a Emma, y lo habría logrado, de no ser por un susurro mortal que junto con un corta-leña y un ala-cambiante lo golpearon haciendo que Dagur cayera en la playa…alzo la vista y solo pudo ver como los dragones se llevaban a Emma…su primera amiga…su única mejor amiga…su único amor…

-Dagur- gritaban sus amigos a su padre -¿estás bien, hijo?- pregunto Oswald mientras levantaba a su hijo

-Esas bestias…se llevaron a Emma- decía con odio en cada palabra –yo…acabare con todos ellos- dicho esto se fue dándole la espalda y sus amigos y s su padre –y a partir de hoy...soy, Dagur, el desquiciado-

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, bueno me tengo que ir a escribir el otro capítulo, bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	14. Declaración

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo y disculpen nuevamente por no poder hacer el respondiendo reviews…comenzamos…**

Capitulo. 14. Declaración

Emma y Dagur se veían fijamente a los ojos, ninguno sabía que decir, entonces Dagur se fue acercando a ella lentamente, pero…de la tierra salió Colmillos impidiéndole el paso a Dagur, después llegaron Afilado y Sigiloso poniéndose a los lados de Emma, luego llegaron los jinetes con sus dragones

-Apártate Dagur, no te atrevas a lastimar a Emma- dijo hipo

-¿Quieres pelear? Pelea con nosotros- hablo Astrid, pero Dagur no se movía

-Vamos, no seas cobarde- dijo Brutilda; de un momento a otro Dagur tomo su ballesta y salió corriendo con dirección a Emma, cuando paso junto a ella la tomo del brazo y sin parar de correr la jalo consigo

-¡Emma!- gritaron tanto los jinetes como los dragones al mismo tiempo

-Ahh- chillo Emma del dolor, el jalón fue tan repentino y brusco que le lastimo el brazo –Dagur, me lastimas- dijo entre dientes

Acto seguido, Dagur corrió con Emma hasta llegar al bosque, cuando estuvo seguro que los había perdido, tomo a Emma de los hombros y la abrazo

-Emma…creí…creí que estabas muerta- decía Dagur mientras empezaba a llorar en el hombro de Emma

-Dagur…yo…te extrañe mucho- menciono Emma mientras también empezaba a llorar y correspondía al abrazo; ambos se sentaron en el piso mientras seguían abrazados, pero de un momento a otro Dagur tomo a Emma de la cintura y la alzo en el aire mientras daban vueltas

-No lo puedo creer, estas aquí, estas viva- decía Dagur muy feliz

-Jajajaja, es bueno volver a verte Dagur- contesto Emma mientras volvía a abrazar a Dagur causando que los dos se cayeran

-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?- pregunto Dagur

-Mis hermanos me prometieron que cuando cumpliera 14 años…ellos me llevarían a una tribu vikinga, pero hubo un día en que no volvieron, creí que estaban muertos así que escape de la isla en donde estaba- contaba Emma mientras trataba de que sus parpados no se cerraran –perdón…es que tengo sueño-

-No hay problema, puedes dormir- menciono Dagur, acomodo a Emma en su pecho y la envolvió en sus brazos…como evitando que ella volviera a irse

Después de unos minutos, Dagur cargo a Emma y se dirigió a donde estaban Jasper y Alia; al llegar ellos vieron que Dagur traía a alguien con el

-Dagur que ocu…- decía Jasper pero fue interrumpido

-Ella…es Emma- dijo Dagur mientras con una mano le quitaba el pelo de la cara; sus amigos la miraron detenidamente y al darse cuenta que era cierto, no lo podían creer

-No…no es posible- dijo Jasper

-¿Co…como pudo sobrevivir?- hablo Alia con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Emma

-No lo sé, pero es momento de llevarla a casa- dicho esto Dagur avanzo hasta el barco

-Espera Dagur- dijo Alia – ¿que pasara con la chica que fue criada por dragones?-

-Le dije a Alvin que tal vez no la capturaría hoy, acabo de encontrar a Emma y no dejare que nadie...me la quite otra vez- dijo Dagur de manera firme -¿entendido?

-Sí, Dagur- dijeron los dos al unísono

-Muy bien- dicho esto, Dagur estaba por subir a Emma, cuando…se oye un rugido y entonces frente a ellos aparece Dientepua y de la tierra salió Colmillos, atrás de ellos apareció Sigiloso y de su lado derecho salió Afilado, momentos después llegaron los jinetes

-Dagur, deja a Emma en paz- grito

-No, no voy a permitir que me la vuelvan a quitar- grito Dagur mientras se aferraba más a Emma

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Hipo; sin que pudiera responder Barf y Belch le lanzaron una explosión y Dientepua aprovechando su distracción tomo a Emma colocándola en su lomo, pero por desgracia…Dagur vio eso

-¡Emma!- grito Dagur, trato de alcanzar a Dientepua pero Colmillos se lo impidió, Dagur se dio cuenta de algo…esa era la misma manera de como perdió a Emma…hace 5 años; ahora Dagur estaba furioso no viviría por lo mismo otra ves

-Alia, Jasper- los mencionados voltearon a verlo –háganlos añicos- dicho esto los dos se dirigieron a pelear con los jinetes y sus dragones, mientras, Dagur apuntaba con su ballesta hacia Dientepua

-_Cuando este cayendo, atrapare a Emma antes de que toque el suelo…y todo estará bien- _pensaba Dagur

**Con Emma**

-Umm, ¿Qué paso?- decía Emma mientras se empezaba a despertar -¿Ray?, ¿Cuándo…empezamos a volar?- preguntaba muy confundida

-Será mejor que mires abajo- dijo Dientepua, Emma obedeció y miro

-Ah, solo es Dagur que nos está apuntando con su ballesta… ¿¡QUE!?- Emma no tenía mucho tiempo…Dagur ya había disparado

-Abajo- dijo Emma, dientepua obedeció y lograron esquivar el disparo –arriba, abajo- decía Emma tratando de esquivar todos os disparos, entonces se le ocurrió…

-¡Maniobra 1 B!- y apenas dijo esto se sujetó y Dientepua empezó a caer en picado en zig-zag, lograron esquivar el ultimo disparo, entonces a Dagur se le ocurrió una idea-

**Con Dagur**

-_Ya sé que hacer- _pensaba Dagur con malicia, vio al Dragón más cercano y vio que eran Barf y Belch, les hizo una señal a sus amigos, los cuales entendieron a la perfección, lograron apartar a los jinetes y a los dragones lo suficiente como para que Dagur tuviera comino libre hacía en cremallerus

Alia lanzo una boleadoras inmovilizando a Barf y a Belch, entonces Dagur se acercó a Belch y saco un hacha –_si ese dragón no viene a salvar a sus amigos…al menos habrá ganado una cabeza de dragón- _pensó Dagur

-No pude terminar contigo la otra vez- entonces Dagur alzo el hacha y cuando iba a cortarle la cabeza a Belch…

-Alto, Dagur- Emma había llegado justo antes de que el hacha alcanzara la cabeza –si te atreves a hacerla daño a cualquiera de mis hermanos…jamás te lo perdonare- decía Emma con enojo

-¿Her…hermanos?- pregunto Dagur sorprendido, apenas dio dos pasos atrás, Colmillos, Afilado, Sigiloso y Dientepua iban contra él, pero…

-Alto- dijo Emma y entonces…se detuvieron justo a 3 metros de Dagur; Jasper y Alia que lo habían visto, comprendieron inmediatamente; los demás dragones se acercaron quedando junto a Emma

-Cuando yo nací, mis padres me abandonaron, un dragón me encontró y prácticamente desde que nací fui criada por dragones, la muerte roja me crio como su hija y me entrenaban para que fuera yo…la que acabara con los vikingos- narraba Emma –estaba dispuesta a hacerlo…pero un día, conocí a tres vikingos que cambiaron mi punto de vista: el líder de una tribu, él se llamaba Oswald el agradable, su hija menor Kira…y a su hija mayor Dagur, los tres cambiaron mi punto de vista…y luego conocí a Jasper y a Alia, los cuales confirmaron lo que yo pensaba…los vikingos solo atacaban a los dragones por temor a lo que ellos podían hacer-

Dagur estaba muy sorprendido y a la vez triste…nunca pensó que Emma hubiera sido abandonada cuando nació y adoptada por los dragones, y triste porque si ella era la chica a la que tenía que secuestrar…Alvin la haría sufrir

-Sí, fui criada por dragones y la verdad…estoy muy orgullosa de eso- termino Emma de brazos cruzados; todos miraban a Dagur y de un momento a otro…

-Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras una inútil, torpe e inservible niñita a la cual odiaba con todas mis fuerzas- decía Dagur con mirada fría mientras se iba acercando a Emma hasta quedar frente a frente (dicho sea de paso, recuerden que Dagur es por 3 años mayor que Emma, por lo tanto es más alto) –pero luego te conocí mejor…y me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado en todo- esto dejo sorprendidos a todos los jinetes

-Yo odiaba a los dragones, no por lo que son ni por lo que hacen…si no porque pensé que te habían matado- eso dejo a los jinetes MAS sorprendidos –ahora sé que ellos son tu familia…y no puedo matar a la familia de mi mejor amiga ¿verdad?- dijo lo último en broma, acto seguido, Dagur abrazo a Emma dejando AUN MAS sorprendidos a los jinetes

-Gracias por entender- Emma volteo hacia sus amigos vikingos –ahora tendré que explicarles todo

**En la noche**

Después de que Emma les contara la historia sobre como conocía a Dagur, todos se sorprendieron MAS al saber que Dagur en un momento de su vida tuvo amigos y se preocupaba por alguien

-Bueno ¿y ahora qué?- pregunto Brutilda entonces su hermano le señalo la mochila de Emma y ambos acercaron cautelosamente

-No lo sé, supongo que…- decía Patapez pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que…todos se habían convertido en Dragones…incluso Dagur se había convertido en un Skrill y Jasper y Alia en extingue-humos

-¿Qué sucedió?- grito Emma entonces vio a los gemelos con su mochila y con muchas flores de deseos –oigan-

-Rápido, ahí viene- dijo Brutacio y entonces ambos se convirtieron en un cremallerus

-Chicos, ahora tendrán que estar así por 10 minutos- entonces Emma noto que Dagur (siendo un Skrill), llamaba la atención de ella

-Aww, te ves tan lindo, como un Skrill- dijo Emma mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Dagur; cuando todos volvieron a ser humanos se fueron a dormir, claro después de regañar a los gemelos, después Emma y Dagur fueron a pasear por el bosque…claro tuvo que convencer a Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso para que no los siguieran

-¿Puedes hablar con los dragones?- pregunto Dagur

-Sí y también conozco a muchos de distintas especies, sabes…tal vez algún día te deje tener un dragón- dijo Emma

-Seria genial- respondió Dagur –Entonces, ¿los dragones son tu familia?- menciono Dagur

-Sí, mis hermanos son: el furia nocturna, la nadder, la gronkle y el cremallerus- contesto Emma

-Y ellos…- dijo Dagur volteando a ver los tres dragones que los seguían -…son…-

-Ellos son mis amigos y guarda-espaldas…de alguna manera jajajaja- contesto Emma

-Ya veo… ¿y el pesadilla monstruosa?-

-Él es mi mejor amigo dragón…y desde hoy en la tarde…mi novio- apenas dijo esto Dagur se quedó petrificado -¿estás bien?-

-¿Ti…tienes…no…novio?- pregunto Dagur con mucha dificultad

-Sí, él y yo empezamos a serlo hoy- dijo Emma, y Dagur…sentía que miles de dagas se le enterraban en el corazón…inmediatamente empezó a sentir odio hacia Dientepua, pero Emma lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Dagur, vamos allá- dijo Emma al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hasta un claro donde se podía ver el cielo estrellado

-Wow, es muy lindo todo- menciono Emma para después dejarse caer en el piso, acto seguido, tomo la mano de Dagur y fue ella quien la jalo para que cayera

-Oye- dijo Dagur con una sonrisa, luego le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro –ya estamos a mano

-Claro que no, yo te jale y tú me pegas- dicho esto Emma le dio un golpe un poco más fuerte a Dagur- ahora si estamos a mano

-No lo creo- dicho y hecho Dagur le jalo a Emma del cabello –listo

Entonces empezó una pelea de juego entre los dos, donde empezaron a pegarse como niños de 6 años, y en un momento por un error ambos cayeron rodando una pequeña bajada de la colina, cuando llegaron al final, solo pudieron hacer una cosa…

-Jajajajaja- se reían ambos, pero al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta de que…Dagur se encontraba encima de Emma, el noto que Emma tenía un notable sonrojo, lo cual le pareció tierno

-Emma…tú me gustas- dijo Dagur aun estando sobre ella, esa repentina declaración tomo por sorpresa a Emma

-No…no bromes con eso- dijo Emma aun sonrojada

-No es broma- entonces se quitó de encima de ella y tomo su mano –Emma…todos estos años…eh estado enamorado de ti, y ahora…me entero que justamente hoy…te convertiste en la novia de un dragón…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Emma se soltó bruscamente

-Dagur…tengo que admitir…que el día de mi cumpleaños…el día en que tu ibas a volver…justo hace 5 años…acepte que tú me empezabas a gustar…- apenas dijo esto Dagur empezó a tener esperanza -…pero justo ese día, mis hermanos fueron a buscarme y me llevaron de regreso a casa…creí que nunca te volvería a ver…así que olvide esos sentimientos por ti…y me di cuenta de que seguía enamorada de Ray- y ahí se fue la esperanza de Dagur

-Pero…pero…- trataba de hablar Dagur

-Lo siento Dagur, pero ya tengo novio- Emma se levantó y estaba dispuesta a irse, pero sintió como alguien la tomo la mano jalándola, quedando ella en el pecho de Dagur

-No puedo permitir que hagas eso, tu nunca serás feliz con el Emma- decía Dagur mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza

-Dagur, no hagas esto- dijo Emma con tono de tristeza, no le gustaba que su mejor amigo vikingo le dijera que ella nunca sería feliz con su novio

-Yo puedo ser mucho mejor que el- menciono Dagur pero entonces apareció Dientepua quien alejo a Dagur de Emma

-Ray, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Emma mientras se acercaba a el

-Vengo a alejarte de Dagur, ya me canse de que este cerca de ti- hablo Dientepua

-Lo siento Dagur, ray quiere que te valla- menciono Emma

-Yo no voy a obedecer a ese dragón- grito Dagur molesto

-Dile que no pienso perder mi tiempo discutiendo con alguien como el- rugió dientepua

-Ray, dice que mejor ya nos vallamos a dormir- invento Emma, antes de que Dagur contestara, Dientepua había tomado a Emma y la había subido a su lomo; Dagur se quedó ahí triste…con el corazón roto

**Con Emma y Dientepua**

-¿Puedo…?- pero fue interrumpida

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo dientepua

-Pero está muy triste, por favor- pidió Emma

-Estaba bien, pero que sea rápido- sentencio dientepua, Emma corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llego al claro, se puso frente a Dagur

-Ray me dejo darte esto para que no estés triste- y antes de que Dagur preguntara que era, Emma beso a Dagur en la mejilla, Dagur se quedó petrificado ante eso y apenas Emma se separó de él, se fue corriendo, entonces, Dagur sonrió tontamente mientras se tocaba la mejilla

**Momentos después**

**Con Emma**

Dientepua había dejado a Emma cerca de donde ella pasaba la noches, apenas 5 minutos pasaron alguien tomo a Emma y le tapó la boca

-Dagur se tardaba mucho y ya veo porque…se trataba de su amorcito- escucho Emma –déjame presentarme soy Alvin, el traidor

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	15. A rescatar a Emma

Capitulo. 15. A rescatar a Emma

El sol empezaba a salir y todos estaban despertándose, todo tranquilo, hasta que se escuchan tres potentes rugidos por toda la isla y en un barco al otro lado de Berk

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Alia algo sobresaltada

-Son rugidos de dragón- aclaro Jasper –pero…¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, vamos a ir a preguntarle a Emma- dijo Dagur como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo; pero antes de que pudieran bajar del barco, llegaron los jinetes con sus dragones y los dragones de Emma

-¿Dónde está Emma?- grito Patán siendo seguido por un rugido de Dientepua

-Yo no sé, se supone que ustedes deberían saberlo- menciono Dagur estando a la defensiva

-No estamos jugando Dagur, ¿Dónde está Emma?- dijo Astrid mientras Tormentula amenazaba con tirar espinas

-Ya les dije que no se- volvió a decir Dagur

-¿Entonces, Emma esta…?- decía Patapez pero fue interrumpido por un rugido de tristeza de Gordontua –perdón- se disculpaba con su dragón

-Esperen, ¿entonces no saben donde esta Emma?- pregunto Dagur molesto y preocupado

-Así es- respondió hipo y se notaba que Chimuelo estaba molesto

-Entonces solo pudo pasar una cosa- dijo Alia –Alvin estuvo aquí-

-¿¡Alvin!?- dijeron todos menos los berserker

-Sí, el llamo a Dagur para que secuestrara a la chica que había sido criada por dragones, pero cuando supo que era Emma no fue capaz de entregarla- explico Jasper

-Si, el llega a hacerle daño a Emma- decía Dagur furioso

**En la isla de los marginados**

Se puede ver que Emma está encerrada, y con algunas marcas por lo apretadas que estaban las cuerdas cuando la ataron; en ese momento llega Alvin y jalándola del cabello (se ma ha olvidado mencionar que lo tiene a la mitad de la espalda) la llevo hasta el ruedo donde ya estaban varios dragones

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que le digas a los dragones que me tienen que obedecer- dijo Alvin

-Nunca hare eso- hablo Emma

-¿Acaso me estas retando, niñita?- menciono Alvin que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-No, solo digo lo que pienso- decía Emma con el ceño fruncido

-Si no quieres que te valla mal, te sugiero que empieces ahora- dicho esto Alvin aventó a Emma dentro, los dragones iban contra ella pero luego la reconocieron

-Emma, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un nadder

-¿Te lastimo?- pregunto un gronkle

-¿Te hizo algo?- dijo una corta-leña

Emma no podía contestarles así nada mas, debía tener un plan, entonces, se le ocurrió una idea-

-Ruarg, ruarg- Emma empezó a rugir o en otras palabras a hablar el idioma de los dragones

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Alvin con fastidio

-Para que tengan más confianza en mí, debo hablar su idioma- invento Emma como excusa

-Ya veo, entonces sigue- dijo Alvin de manera autoritaria

-_Hola a todos, hace tanto que no los veía- _decía Emma en el idioma de los dragones –_el me secuestro y si me lastimo un poco, escuchen intentare sacarlos a todos de aquí-_

-¿Pero…cómo?- pregunto un susurro mortal

-_Muy fácil, ustedes fingirán que hacen lo que les digo y cuando el los deje salir todos se van volando lo más rápido que puedan y uno me ayuda a mí a salir- _todos estaban de acuerdo con el plan, estaban por ponerlo en marcha, pero Emma se dio cuenta de que los dragones parecían estar muy débiles _–no los ha alimentado ¿verdad?-_

-No- contestaron todos al unísono; entonces Emma se dirigió a Alvin

-Oye, están hambrientos- dijo Emma con mucho enojo

-¿Y eso que?- contesto Alvin de mala gana

-Si no los alimentas, ¿Cómo esperas que te obedezcan?- dijo Emma de brazos cruzados

-Mmm, admito que tienes un buen punto- menciono Alvin -¡Salvaje!

-Si, señor- dijo Salvaje que iba llegando

-Trae todos los pescados que puedas y rápido- grito Alvin, unos minutos después, Salvaje volvió con mucho pescado, Alvin le dijo que lo metiera al ruedo, Emma tomo todos los barriles con pecado y los llevo hasta donde estaban los dragones

-Listo, coman- dijo al mismo tiempo que les acercaba mas los barriles, inmediatamente, todos los dragones empezaron a comer todo lo que pudieron

**Con los demás**

-Bueno, ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Jasper

-Vamos a ir a buscar a Emma, eso haremos- menciono Dagur y se dirigía a su barco, pero Dientepua impidió que avanzara

-¿Qué quieres, tonto dragón?- dijo Dagur con odio

-Oye, nadie la dice así a mi dragón- decía Patán, entonces, todos voltearon a verlo –nadie…excepto yo-

Dientepua rugió intentando hablar con ellos, pero recordó que no los entendían, Emma tenía que traducir lo que decían

-Colmillos- dijo Dientepua

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió molesto

-Deja ese carácter a un lado y dale a hipo los flores de deseos- dijo señalando la mochila de Emma

-Estás loco si crees que le darémos a un vikingo esto- respondió Afilado

-De acuerdo, ¿quieren que Emma sufra estando atrapada por Alvin?, los demás y yo sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer…tenemos que ir por Emma rápido- decía Dientepua con seriedad –ahora…dale las flores para que desee entendernos

Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso se vieron entre si, resignados Sigiloso tomo la mochila y se la dio a hipo

-¿Por qué me das esto?- pregunto hipo a lo que Chimuelo le dijo que la abriera, hipo obedeció y vio las flores –claro, gracias chicos

-Muy bien, todos tomen una flor y deseen que podamos entender a los dragones- dicho esto todos se acercaron a tomar una flor, excepto Dagur, Jasper y Alia

-Pones tus esperanzas en una flor, hipo- decía Dagur con burla

-En realidad- hablo Patapez –son flores de deseos, Emma las trajo de la isla en la que vivía y con ellas los dragones pudieron convertirse en humanos- explico

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron los berserkers

-Así es, tomen una flor cada uno y pidan el deseo ahora…a menos, que no quieran rescatar a Emma- dijo Astrid

-Dame la flor- menciono Dagur, acto seguido, Alia y jasper también tomaro una cada uno; después de pedir el deseo los pétalos giraron alrededor de sus cabezas y cuado los pétalos desaparecieron…

-¿Funciono?- pregunto Brutacio

-Depende- hablo Barf

-¿Pueden escucharnos?- dijo Barf

-Ahhh- gritaron Alia y Jasper al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban y Dagur estaba sorprendido

-Parece que si- hablo Tormentula

-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder- menciono Chimuelo

-Tenemos que rescatar a Emma- dijo Gordontua muy preocupada

-Tenemos que ir a la isla de los marginados- decía Dientepua –Emma es muy sensible, puede cuidarse sola, pero aun así necesita que alguien este con ella-

-Exacto, ¿Por qué creen que nunca nos separábamos de ella?- dijo Sigiloso

-Pues que esperamos, vamos ya- dijo Astrid, a continuación, todos se subieron a su dragón y estaban a punto de irse, cuando…

-¿Se olvidan de nosotros?- dijo Jasper, mientras Alia le daba una bofetada a Dagur para sacarlo del estado de sorpresa

-Por si no lo saben, nos atrasarían si ustedes van en su barco- decía Dientepua –así que mejor no estorbes- dijo viendo directamente a Dagur

-Pues yo no me voy a quedar aquí- dijo Dagur

-Ahhh- suspiro hipo resignado –entones…supongo que tendrán que acompañarnos-

-¿Crees que sea buena idea, hipo?- pregunto Astrid

-En realidad…no lo creo, que conociendo a Dagur, no aceptara quedarse- explico hipo –de acuerdo, suban a un dragón

-Pero…- decía Patán -…¿Qué los únicos dragones sin jinete, no son los de Emma?- apenas dijo esto, los tres dragones se pusieron en posición de ataque ante Dagur y sus amigos

-¿Qué esperan tontos, dejen que se suban?- menciono Dientepua con fastidio

-Entonces, llévalos tu- rugió Afilado

-Claro que no, ya tengo suficiente con este tonto- dijo refiriéndose a Patán

-Oye- dijo el mencionado

-Compórtense los cuatro- hablo Tormentula –Dientepua, deja de pelear con ellos y ustedes tres apúrense- dicho y hecho…

Alia se acercó a Sigiloso, el cual le rugió pero tuvo que aceptar que subiera; Jasper se acercó a Afilado con miedo el cual de mala gana lo subió a su lomo; solo quedaban Dagur y Colmillos este no tuvo de otra lo tomo y lo subió, entonces, todos volaron hacia la isla de los marginados

**Un rato después**

Todos están llegando y se escondieron detrás de unas rocas, desde ahí vieron a Emma que estaba hablando con los dragones, aun en su idioma

-Bueno, ¿Qué haremos?- dijo Brutilda

-Esperar una oportunidad para sacar a Emma de ahí- dijo hipo

-Sí, y también a los dragones- menciono Astrid

**Con Emma**

_-Listo chicos, le diré a Alvin que ya están listos para obedecerlo, solo síganme la corriente- _explico Emma

-De acuerdo- dijeron los dragones

-Alvin, los dragones ya están dispuestos a obedecerte- grito Emma para que Alvin la oyera, entonces, llego el susodicho

-Muy bien, espero que no sea una trampa- dicho esto entro al ruedo y saco a Emma jalándole el cabello

Tanto los dragones del ruedo, sus hermanos, sus amigos y Dientepua, gruñeron al ver eso…y también Dagur

-Entonces, salgan de ahí- exigió Alvin

Emma, aun sobándose la cabeza, le hizo una señal para que salieran; cuando los dragones ya estaban afuera, Alvin les pedía cosas simples…por suerte

-Muy bien- Alvin volteo a ver a Emma, entonces, le pareció raramente familiar –¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Emma dragón- respondió con el ceño fruncido

-Veamos…creciste con dragones, pero…¿Dónde están tus padres?- pregunto interesado

-No lo sé, ellos me abandonaron- grito Emma con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza

-¿Abandonaron?- dijo sorprendido…ya sabía quiénes eran los padres de ella, pero antes de que pudiera hablar…

-¡Ahora!- grito Emma, todos los dragones salieron volando y al mismo tiempo salieron los jinetes y los dragones

Emma salió corriendo con dirección hacia ellos (sobre todo a sus dragones), mientras, los demás peleaban contras los marginados; Dagur y Alvin estaban peleando, pero Alvin logro empujar a Dagur y dejarlo desarmado

-Bueno Dagur, al parecer este es tu fin- decía Alvin mientras le apuntaba a Dagur con una ballesta

Entonces, disparo…todo quedo en silencio, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían…Dagur al no sentir nada lastimándolo abrió los ojos y cuando vio frente a el no pudo evitar sentir un horrible dolor…

Emma recibió el ataque por el

Emma vio que el saldría herido, así que corrió para interponerse y recibir el daño por él; al disparo llego muy cerca del corazón de Emma…sin poder soportar su propio peso, cayó al piso…y antes de que todos fueran a verla…Emma ya se había ido

-Si- se regocijo Alvin –salió mejor de lo que esperaba, acabe con la hija de Mirna y Magnus-

-Espera- dijo Astrid- ¿sabes quiénes son los padres de Emma?-

-Claro que sí y al fin tuve una parte de mi venganza- grito Alvin, pero la alegría no le duro por mucho, se encontraba rodeado de dragones, incluyendo a los de los jinetes, Alvin fue perseguido hasta que el se perdió en el mar; los dragones fueron a ver como se encontraba Emma

-Emma…- decía Dagur entre lágrimas -...¿por qué?, justo cuando te encontré…te vuelves a ir- decía mientras abrazaba al cuerpo de Emma, el cual ya estaba frio y estaba más pálido, porque Emma era pálida

Todos los dragones a un kilómetro, llegaron para ver por última vez a Emma, todos estaban tristes, sobre todo los dragones, todos literalmente, vieron a Emma crecer, dar sus primeros pasos, dar sus primeros rugidos y palabras…ella siempre los trato mucho mejor que la reina, aun cuando ella era su hija adoptiva

-Esperen- dijo Patapez de repente –podemos hacer que Emma vuelva a estar viva- todos le prestaron atención apenas oyeron eso

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo hipo

-Las…las flores de deseos, podemos pedir que Emma este viva- explico

-Pero el efecto solo dura 10 minutos- contesto Brutilda con tono triste

-Pero, dijo que había una forma de que el deseo durara para siempre o al menos durara más tiempo- dijo mientras tomaba la mochila de Emma y sacaba todas las flores

-Dar algo a cambio o hacer un trato- dijo Brutacio, todos lo vieron sorprendido -¿Qué?, cosas que considere divertidas son las que recuerdo-

-Muy bien, tomemos todas las flores que podamos y pidamos el deseo- menciono hipo todos tomaron todas la flores que quedaban y en un susurro todos dijeron…

-_Deseamos que Emma este viva-_ y soplaron todas las flores, pero esta vez, en lugar de los pétalos, fue el polen el que salió y aun lado el polen escribió

"_Este deseo tendría que durar más de diez minutos… ¿Qué podrían dar a cambio? O que trato dan a cambio"_

-Amm, veamos- todos pensaban lo mas rápido que podían…hasta que…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Emma?- pregunto Patán al polen, todos lo miraron sorprendidos de que se le haya ocurrido eso, entonces el polen cambio de leyenda…

"_Emma tiene cuatro familias, su familia de dragones, su familia de berserkers, su familia de berk y su familia biológica; ella hace tiempo acepto que nunca vería a sus familia biológica, por lo tanto, ella quiere a sus tres familias restantes…unidas"_

-Berk ya tiene la paz con los dragones- decía Hipo –pero no tenemos paz con los Berserkers desde que…Dagur no firmó el tratado- dicho esto todos voltearon a ver a Dagur

-Quieren decir, ¿Qué si firmo el tratado de paz entre Berk y los Berserkers…Emma estará viva?- dijo Dagur, todos asintieron –muy bien…firmare el tratado de paz-

En ese momento, el polen cambio a…

"_Trato hecho"_

Un viento soplo, causando que los pétalos de las flores se desprendieran, flotaron por el aire para después dar vueltas sobre el corazón de Emma y por un momento, una parte de los pétalos floto mas alto y entonces un rayo del sol dio directo en el corazón de Emma y el otro grupo de pétalos rodo sobre los dragones que habían crecido con Emma y entonces se juntó una flama…una mezcla de cada tipo de fuego, la flama se desvaneció sobre donde estaba el corazón de Emma y entonces…los pétalos desparecieron; segundo de silencion, y Emma se sentó sobresaltada

-Ahhh- dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentó, entonces noto que todos la veían fijamente -¿Por qué se me quedan viendo?- acto seguido, todos los dragones empezaron a acercarse a Emma mientras frotaban sus cabezas con ella

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que paso? Por favor- contesto Emma con una sonrisa-

**Hola, todo lo que paso mientras Emma volvía a estar viva tienes que ver con su verdadera familia y todo eso vendrá en la secuela, me voy, bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	16. Una gran Snoggletog

**Hola a todos este es el último capítulo de esta temporada el día 2 de enero de 2015 voy a subir la segunda parte que se llamara "Amor familiar" así que agréguenlo en su agenda y pongan una alarma, comenzamos y perdón por lo corto que me quedo**

Capitulo. 16. Una gran Snoggletog

Han pasado 9 meses desde lo ocurrido, al final Bocón adopto a Emma como hija propia, por lo tanto ya no vive en el bosque, siguió asistiendo a la academia, cuando volvieron de la isla de los marginados Dagur firmó el tratado de paz para que Emma pudiera estar con el también, eso provoco que Dagur fuera casi todos los días a Berk aunque en realidad no iba solo…también lo acompañaban Alia y Jasper; hoy es Snoggletog y los tres fueron a pasarlo en Berk

Se puede ver a Emma caminando tranquilamente, cuando ve que sus tres amigos berserkers acababan de llegar

-Que bien ya llegaron- dijo mientras los abrazaba –vengan les tengo una sorpresa- dicho esto los jalo hasta la academia, en medio camino les puso vendas en los ojos para que fuera más especial, cuando llegaron…

-Listo- les quito la venda y lo que los tres vieron los dejo con la boca abierta

-¿Es en serio?- preguntaron los tres al unísono, frente a ellos había un Skrill y un cremallerus

-Si, los conozco desde que era más pequeña y dijeron que les gustaría tener jinetes…pero tienen que tratarlos bien, ¿entendido?- dijo de forma firme la última parte

-Si- respondieron todavía sorprendidos, Alia y Jasper se acercaron al cremallerus y alzaron sus manos (Emma les había enseñado antes como hacerlo) y ambas cabezas se inclinaron, acto seguido, ambos acariciaron cada cabeza

Dagur se acercó al Skrill, este al principio se hizo hacia atrás, pero llego Emma para ayudarlo, tomo la mano de Dagur y la fue acercando, entonces el Skrill se acercó para luego inclinar su cabeza, Dagur entonces, acaricio la cabeza de su nuevo dragón

-El Skrill se llama Relámpago y el cremallerus se llaman Zig y Zag, ¿les pondrán otros nombres o los llamaran así?- pregunto Emma

-Me gusta el nombre de Relámpago- contesto Dagur

-Lo dejaremos así- contestaron Alia y Jasper

-Gracias- Dagur vio un muérdago justo en donde estaba Emma, sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó –Emma, mira arriba-

-¿Eso no es muérdago?- dijo Emma

-Así es- Emma capto la indirecta

-De acuerdo- dijo resignada, pues en todo el tiempo que había pasado Dagur no perdía oportunidades coqueteando con Emma para que dejara a Dientepua y se convirtiera en su novia –pero en la mejilla- aclaro Emma

-Está bien- Dagur puso su mejilla, Emma se fue acercando, pero en el último momento Dagur volteo el rostro y el beso fue en los labios

-¡Dagur!- grito Emma molesta

-¡Si!- celebro Dagur- mi primer beso y fue con Emma- pero vio que Emma se iba –Emma no te vayas

-No te escucho- menciono Emma sin mirar a Dagur

-¿Me perdonas?- suplico Dagur

-Tienes suerte de que no soy rencorosa- hablo Emma entonces sintió como Dagur la abrazaba –pero tendrás problemas con Ray-

-Pero él no nos vio- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Emma

-Yo no diría lo mismo- dijo mientras se alejaba de Dagur, atrás de Dagur estaba Dientepua y como estaba en llamas se notaba que muy enojado

-Hora de usar a Relámpago- dicho esto Dagur se montó a Relámpago y alzaron el vuelo, Emma llamo a Colmillos y junto con los otros dos los siguieron para evitar que Dientepua matara a Dagur

-¿Vamos a ver cómo termina todo?- pregunto Alia a Jasper

-Claro que si- ambos se subieron a su dragón y alzaron vuelo siguiendo a Emma y a Dagur; pero no sabían que desde cierto lugar los veían

-Es increíble que Dagur aun intente estar con Emma- dijo Patán

-También es increíble que Emma siga siendo novia de Dientepua- dijeron Brutacio y Brutilda

-Bueno…eso es Amor incondicional- dijo Astrid; Patán se subió a Chimuelo y aso todos con sus dragones alzaron vuelo y fueron directo a ayudar a Emma

**Nos vemos en la secuela, esta historia termino, pero vuelvo pronto, vuelvan el 2 de enero por favor, en la secuela habrá sorpresas inesperadas y nuevos amores y (los voy a spoilear tantito) conoceremos a los padres de Emma y sabremos porque la abandonaron cuando era recién nacida, bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta la segunda parte!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
